


Gleaming Sapphires

by MiKUSABBATH



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Courting, BIG emphasis on consent it's important, Biting, Consent is Sexy, Enthusiastic Consent, Face Sitting, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Obliviousness, Pining, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon has two dicks, Zora armor, ass eating, bazz is a bro, courting, dento is a bro, nods to master mode, power bottom link, second chapter is smut, sidon goes a wee bit feral, sidon is luminescent, soft touches, yes this whole thing was an excuse to write link with pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiKUSABBATH/pseuds/MiKUSABBATH
Summary: Sapphires are an important part of Zora culture, used for proposals and courting. Sidon assumes Link knows this. He doesn't.Sidon declares his love with gifts of jewelry and armor. Eventually, Link figures everything out, forcing him to get creative in order to show Sidon he loves him.(Also Link gets his nipples pierced).
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 37
Kudos: 847





	1. Sapphire Earrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter can be read as a completed, standalone work. The second chapter is more of a bonus, and includes the smut. I wanted to make sure that this piece could be enjoyed, whether people choose to read the sexual content or not.
> 
> Very excited to have finished this one up! Communication is super important. There is a tiny scene that's sad, but not enough for me to tag it as angst.
> 
> I hope this is as enjoyable to read as it was to write!

Though Link had defeated the Calamity a few months ago, he doesn’t feel truly at ease until Queen Zelda (he still isn’t used to calling her that) relieves him of his duty as a knight of Hyrule. He has as much spare time as he’d had throughout his journey in the wild—without the pressure of the looming Calamity. He has more freedom than he’s ever had in 120 years of living, yet he finds himself returning to the same place over and over. 

Something about Zora’s Domain draws him in. His logic tells him that it’s the mild climate, paradise compared to the scorching heat of Gerudo Desert or the biting cold of the Hebra region (he doesn’t even consider Death Mountain an option). Maybe it’s the abundance of gorgeous architecture, the presence of old friends he can’t quite remember, or even the Domain’s vast shopping district. Somewhere deep down, he knows that none of those reasons are why he keeps returning.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by an excited call of his name. He’s just stepped out onto the Zora Great Bridge, boots clunking on the polished metal, when a blur of bright red enters his line of sight.

There’s no hesitation as he runs toward Sidon, eager to see his best friend. Sidon grips him by the shoulders and gives him a firm smack on the back before leading him into the Domain proper, all while asking Link endless questions about what he’s been up to.

His hands move quickly, and he’s grateful that Sidon is always able to understand him and keep up with his scattered thoughts. Sidon begins to lead him toward the aforementioned shopping district as Link tells him stories of hunting Lynels and shield surfing and flying through the air with the assistance of well placed bombs.

There’s clear concern written on Sidon’s face, but his voice is filled with admiration as he praises Link. Despite Sidon’s reservations, Link knows that he does enjoy hearing about his antics, no matter how worrying they may be.

Since he’d helped Sidon calm Vah Ruta, the Domain had greatly expanded past the palace, allowing for an entire area dedicated to serving as a marketplace, a larger inn (with private rooms!), and separate sleeping pools for families. The guards’ chambers and training grounds are as accommodating as ever, a fact that Link knows all too well after spending many mornings drilling with the Zora Royal Guards.

Link enjoys shopping. Browsing, really, but he does enjoy looking through the wares of various shops. Sidon knows him well, always subtly directing Link toward the marketplace unless they have other plans. Link’s stories quickly cease as he finds himself distracted by the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

It’s busy, as usual, though he minds it much less with Sidon than he would alone. 

Sidon stops at a stand selling snacks, and Link immediately protests when Sidon tries to buy him something. They’re both stubborn, but eventually Sidon wins out and buys Link three porgy skewers. Link grins up at Sidon, glad the prince is willing to cater to his near-endless appetite. 

They step out of the crowd so that Link can eat in peace. He doesn’t have to say anything for Sidon to know he needs a break, and he’s grateful that they know each other so well.

The bench they’re sat on overlooks the water beneath the Domain, and Link finds himself staring down at it as he works through his porgy skewers. The meat is crisp and well-fried, and he knows he’ll go broke quickly if he isn’t careful. Zora food is delicious and the smell of fresh fish is always tempting.

Sidon reaches a hand out and gently hooks a claw into one of the blue hoops that hang from Link’s ears. 

Link chokes immediately, spluttering as he forces himself to swallow his bite of porgy. Sidon looks apologetic, but it doesn’t stop him from asking Link a strange question, hand still hanging between them though Link’s choking had broken their contact.

“Why is it that you always wear these Link? Though these small hoops are rather charming, I haven’t seen you wear any other earrings, and I’m curious if there’s a reason why.”

He finishes his final skewer, chewing carefully before lifting his hands to sign, _I never really got around to getting other pairs. Jewelry is expensive, and as much as I love pretty things, they won’t keep me safe._ His answer is simple, to the point, and he hopes it satisfies Sidon.

Sidon hums in response but doesn’t comment. Link, energized as ever, pulls him into the crowd to browse through the shops.

He’s immediately drawn to a jewelry store, their short conversation fresh on his mind. Sidon offhandedly comments that the store is owned by a Zora that had apprenticed under Dento as Link stares in through the window.

There’s a display behind the window, filled with necklaces and bracelets and countless other pieces of jewelry. Despite their brilliance, his eyes are immediately drawn to a pair of earrings. 

They glimmer under the sunlight shining through the window, and Link has never wanted anything more. They’re silver, and they dangle about an inch and a half long. A small sapphire is embedded at the top, and a larger one rests at the bottom of the dangling silver. Despite their luxury, they don’t look delicate, and Link wonders if they would hold up under the wear and tear he puts his body through.

He doesn’t dare step inside the store, positive that purchasing something inside would drain him of all of his rupees and then some. Link is immediately in love, but he doesn’t _need_ a pair of fancy earrings. His rupees would be better spent on bomb arrows. 

Sidon’s eyes burn into him as he looks in through the window and he realizes he’s been staring a bit too long. Sidon asks if he likes the earrings, though Link tries (and fails) to deny it as he brushes him off. 

His hand is suddenly clammy as he grabs at Sidon’s, but he has to pull him away from the store and distract him with something else. A few storefronts down, Link comes across a small stand selling arrows. He doesn’t _need_ more bomb arrows (he’d just collected some from the Lynel back on the Great Plateau), but they distract both himself and Sidon from the earrings. 

They spend the rest of the day browsing the marketplace, taking snack breaks occasionally so that Link can have some time away from the crowd. Sidon buys him food each time despite his protests, though he smiles to himself at how much Sidon cares about him. 

When he leaves that night, there’s something swimming in Sidon’s eyes. He isn’t sure what it is, but he offers a hug and hopes it will help. When he pulls away, the look is gone. He offers Sidon a bright, genuine smile, and teleports to the Tabantha Tundra. He’d bought bomb arrows and he’s going to use them. He figures that the Lynels that roam the area will serve as excellent target practice.

Distracted by thoughts of hunting Lynels, he doesn’t catch it when the look in Sidon’s eyes returns as he fades away.

* * *

Sidon buys the earrings.

He knows he shouldn’t have, really, but all he can think of is the look on Link’s face as he’d stared at them through the window. He walks by the jewelry shop every day, eyes drawn to the display where the earrings gleam brightly. He forces himself to continue walking, but after a week, he’s been worn down.

The shopkeeper has a small smile on their face as Sidon purchases the earrings, but they know better than to comment. Sidon is grateful, his face flushed from the purchase alone.

Jewelry is…important to the Zora. Link has to know this, Sidon assures himself. Beyond that, sapphires are especially important, the tradition of giving them as betrothal gifts dating back thousands of years. There’s a legend about a Zora princess giving the Zora Sapphire to a Hylian hero as a marriage proposal, though most of the story has been lost to time. 

Link’s small gestures are subtle, but after spending so much time together, Sidon is able to read them fairly well. Link had been so fixated on the sapphire earrings that Sidon is certain he’d been trying to tell the prince that he’s interested. Sidon can’t deny that he loves Link as well, so purchasing the earrings is impossible to resist.

He swears the shopkeeper to secrecy, and has the earrings packaged carefully in a small silver box. 

Link _has_ to know about the Zoran traditions. With how much time he spends in the Domain, he can’t be unaware of the meaning of jewelry, of sapphires. Sidon is worried his words will fail him, and he’s glad that the earrings will serve as a declaration of his love and his wish to court Link. The smallest bit of doubt nags at him, but Sidon is confident. There is absolutely no way that Link won’t know what the jewelry means.

* * *

Link doesn’t know what the jewelry means.

Almost immediately after Link had arrived at the Domain, Sidon had asked him to come to his rooms. His nerves increase with each step he takes, and when they finally arrive at his wing of the palace, he’s nearly shaking. He knows Link can tell, as he’s pinned down by an inquisitive look he fights to ignore.

He gestures for Link to take a seat on a couch in the sitting area, and heads into his sleeping chambers where he’d left the earrings. He takes his moment alone to clear his mind and take deep breaths. His hands are less shaky as he returns. 

His hands are wrapped tightly around the silver box, and he keeps his eyes on the floor as he approaches. 

There’s a table in front of Link, and another couch positioned across from where he’s sitting. Sidon is unsure if he should sit across from him or beside him, but Link pats at the cushion he’s sitting on and the decision is made for him.

He’s stiff as he sits down and forces himself to take another deep breath, relaxing enough that his breathing evens out. He watches as Link’s eyes flit back and forth between the box in his hands and his face.

All of his words have left his mind. He’d prepared a speech, wanting to express his feelings for Link with words _and_ the gift, but all he can manage is, “Link, please accept this gift,” as he thrusts the box out toward Link. 

Link is hesitant as he reaches out for the box, but he takes it from Sidon’s hands. Immediately, he lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes into the cushions he’s sitting on. The hardest part is over, and all he can do now is hope that he’d read Link’s interest correctly.

A small gasp escapes from Link as he opens the box, and Sidon is immediately happy. It’s clear that Link is excited by the gift by the way his eyes light up in wonder. He sets the box on the couch between them and lifts the earrings out and into his hands. He brings them up to his face to examine closer, and Sidon is fixated on the wonder painted on his face. Link is divine, magical, and Sidon is so in love.

Suddenly, the look of wonder is directed at him and Sidon isn’t sure what he should do. Link is clearly excited by the earrings, and Sidon can only hope that he’ll accept his love. 

_Are these for me?_ Link questions with one hand, the other carefully holding the earrings.

Sidon’s words are caught in his throat, so he nods up and down a few too many times. Link’s wonder turns into bewilderment, and Sidon is confused. Had he done something wrong? Had he completely misread the situation?

“Are you…are you sure?” Link clears his throat to continue speaking and frowns. He sets the earrings on his lap and lifts both of his hands to sign, _Sidon, are you sure you want to give me something like this? I can’t imagine how expensive these were. Am I really worth it? I’m not sure if I can accept your gift._

Sidon is torn. He wants to comfort Link immediately. How could he ever think he’s worth anything less than Sidon’s entire world? It doesn’t seem like an outright rejection, but he’s still pulled toward worry. 

He finally pushes words out of his mouth, rushing to reassure Link, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. You are my most treasured friend, so I wanted to get you the earrings to remind you of just how much you mean to me. The rupees aren’t important, I just want you to be happy.”

Tears well up in the corners of Link’s eyes, but they don’t spill past them Link sniffles once, but quickly shifts his focus. Sidon watches as he pulls the tiny blue hoops from his pierced ears. He holds his breath as Link puts on the sapphire earrings. When Link looks up at him, he allows himself to breathe again. 

Link is gorgeous. The deep blue of the sapphires highlights how bright his eyes are, and the silver complements his skin tone. He’s glowing, though Sidon knows that the fact that the earrings mark Link as _his_ is definitely part of it. He has to forcefully remind himself to continue breathing, as the sight of Link’s dainty, pointed ears adorned with sapphires and silver is breathtaking. 

He’s surprised when Link pulls him in for a hug. He’s even more surprised when Link leans up to his face.

“Thank you,” his voice is rough with unspilled tears, but it’s obvious he’s happy. All Sidon can do is hug Link back, though admittedly he never wants to let go. The hug doesn’t last nearly as long as he would have liked (forever, ideally), but he isn’t upset when they pull away from each other. Link is beautiful, and Sidon practically melts when he smiles. It’s one of those soft, genuine smiles he only directs at Sidon. He only sees him smile like that when it’s just the two of them, and he cherishes the moment like all the others. 

When time stretches on, he becomes confused. Link had accepted the gift, but hasn’t officially accepted the courting. Silence stretches between them, and Sidon watches as Link fiddles with the earrings. They’re longer than the hoops, but not so long that they’d interfere in battle. Link is a fierce warrior, and Sidon loves him even more for it. 

Just as the silence is becoming unbearable, Sidon has a realization. It’s coupled with a sinking feeling in his heart. Link smiles at him again, and though he returns the smile, the sinking feeling doesn’t go away.

Link hadn’t accepted the courting, but he had accepted the earrings. It’s becoming increasingly clear what’s going on, and he’s wishing that he _had_ forced himself to use his words rather than solely relying on the sapphires to make his intentions clear. Link smiles at him once more as he continues fiddling with the earrings, and Sidon confirms his suspicions. 

Despite how sure he had been, Link _doesn’t_ know what the sapphires mean.

Sidon is a fool. A lovesick fool, but a fool nonetheless. Link has had him wrapped around his finger from the first time they met, the sight of the fearless Hylian warming his heart through the relentless chill of Vah Ruta’s downpour. When he finally thinks he’s able to tell Link how hopelessly in love he is, it goes all wrong. He wants to scream in frustration (at himself, mostly), but he manages to keep quiet. Link is still happy, enamored by the jewelry, and Sidon can’t bring himself to dampen his mood.

Link doesn’t know about his feelings, his plan is ruined, and he’s left even more achingly in love with his best friend. Despite his frustration, he finds himself admiring Link adorned in the jewelry. He falls even more in love.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but knowing his record so far, he’ll probably do something equally as foolish in the name of love.

Hylia help him.

* * *

Link wears the new earrings constantly. Every time he comes back to the Domain, Sidon’s eyes are immediately drawn to his ears, where the sapphires dangle beautifully. They have officially replaced the blue hoops, and Sidon doesn’t know what to do.

He had intended for the earrings to serve as a courting gift, but clearly that hadn’t worked out how he wanted it to. Every time he sees Link, he’s reminded of his blunder and instantly flusters. He’s torn between keeping his eyes away from Link’s earrings and staring openly. 

Eventually, Link seems to catch on to his behavior, but he spares Sidon further embarrassment by avoiding the subject.

Despite the disaster with the earrings, Sidon finds himself wanting to give Link more jewelry. They _aren’t_ courting, so doing so would be wildly inappropriate. Despite the implication, he still wants to spoil Link and cover him in jewels.

Link is gorgeous, it’s undeniable. He’d been beautiful long before the earrings, of course, but they serve to accentuate his features, especially the bright blue of his eyes. Sidon often finds himself staring as Link converses with him, spars with him, when he does anything, really. It’s quickly becoming a problem, and it’s starting to become noticeable.

Bazz has always been overly friendly, something Sidon appreciates. Most of his people are formal with him, and he can’t stand it. Bazz has been his friend since childhood, and is always relaxed around him, which is usually a good thing. Suddenly it’s become a problem, because it’s opened him up to teasing from his favorite guard. Bazz is perceptive, as is the rest of the guard, and suddenly moments where he finds himself lost in Link are interrupted by knowing grins.

Tottika is bold, and one day dares to whistle at them. Luckily, Link doesn’t notice, too wrapped up in helping Sidon with his archery. Sidon musters up a glare, baring the points of his teeth, and is satisfied when Tottika immediately leaves the training grounds.

He’s frustrated about the distraction, but with Tottika gone, all of his focus is pulled to Link. His cheeks tint blue as Link pushes flush against him. He’s been trying to help Sidon improve his form, and while Sidon had been distracted, he’d moved to stand behind him, holding him in place.

Link’s hands ghost over his own, and in any other situation he would find their position hilarious. He’s almost twice Link’s height, but still being held effectively in place by the smaller man. His arms reach up, up to grasp at Sidon’s, but he manages. Sidon is sure they make quite the sight, but he doesn’t laugh. It takes all of his focus to hold himself together, his heart hammering away in his chest. 

He forgets that he’s holding an arrow, and when Link releases both of their hands, it sings through the air to hit the target.

Bullseye. Right through his heart (and the target).

* * *

More often than not, Link finds himself wearing his Zora armor while he’s at the Domain. There isn’t any particular reason, other than finding it comfortable for both adventuring and swimming. It shouldn’t be noteworthy, but it is. Sidon has taken to fixating on pieces of the armor, examining the bits of metal and scales. Link isn’t sure what to make of it.

Suddenly the odd behavior makes sense. Sidon gives him a newly made neck bracer, and it all clicks into place. Link contemplates rejecting the gift, embarrassed and overwhelmed. He appreciates Sidon’s enthusiasm, but he really doesn’t feel deserving of the pretty things the prince wants to give him. The earrings had been more than enough, and he still flusters when he brushes a hand against one of the dangling sapphires. 

When he opens his mouth to refuse the gift, his eyes catch on Sidon’s expression. He’s so hopeful, so excited, so _soft_ that Link can’t bear to let him down. As soon as he gives Sidon his answer, the gold of his eyes seems to glow as his tail wags frantically. Link might feel undeserving of his kindness, but he’d do anything to make him happy.

Sidon helps Link remove the old bracer and attach the new one, careful with Mipha’s craftsmanship. The bracer that Sidon had commissioned is gorgeous, made from silver and inlaid with opals. It shines under the sunlight and the glow of the Domain’s Luminous Stones, and Link can’t deny that it’s perfect.

When Link puts the armor back on, it feels the tiniest bit lighter, though he knows it isn’t just because of the enchantment the opals carry. The armor had been made for him by Mipha, but Sidon is adding his own touches to help keep Link safe.

He does his best to tell Sidon that he doesn’t need any more gifts, especially jewelry. Though he appreciates it, it isn’t necessary and he doesn’t deserve it. Sidon protests, like he’d known he would. He tells Link that he deserves the world, stunning them both into silence. He doesn’t protest anymore after that, but hopes the prince won’t spend more rupees on him.

Though Link feels awkward about gifts, especially the gorgeous jewelry Sidon had presented him with, he knows he could never say no to the prince.

* * *

Sidon is in the process of having a new belt made for Link’s Zora armor when the champion teleports to the Domain, ribbons of blue light phasing into view. He’s quick to wrap things up with Dento, and heads toward the shrine to greet Link.

Link surprises him often, always finding something new to impress Sidon with. As he approaches the shrine and Link comes into view, it’s the biggest surprise Link has ever given him.

The Zora armor is red. A deep, dark red that perfectly matches the color of Sidon’s scales. He takes a step back, at first, so caught off guard by the sight before him. Link chuckles at his expense, and suddenly Sidon is rushing forward, eager to figure out what’s going on. 

A strange mix of confusion and excitement is rushing through him, and Sidon kneels down to get a better look at Link. He grabs at his hands the way he had when Link had calmed Vah Ruta so long ago. Instead of shaking them, he stares down at Link’s arms. His eyes follow them up, up toward Link’s chest where the armor shines a brilliant red, then to his face. The helm is pulled up over Link’s head, and though the armor has always made him look Zora-like, seeing it in red is almost too much for Sidon.

“How did you do this?” He questions, unable to keep the excitement from his tone. He strokes at Link’s arms with his thumbs, fascinated by the armor’s color and _not_ the strength of his muscles.

Link pulls his hands from Sidon’s grip, and he nearly whines. He lets go immediately when he realizes Link wants to sign, never wanting to silence him.

_I dyed it in Hateno Village. I hope that it’s alright?_

It’s more than alright, and Sidon immediately nods his approval, words stolen away by the sight of Link before him. He’s never seen him in red, and it’s making his heart thrum wildly in his chest. Link is always handsome, always beautiful, but this is new.

Link chuckles softly, and Sidon resists the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair. Link’s laughter is always soft, always welcome, and every time he hears it he wants to hear it even more.

 _Do you like it?_ Sidon can barely catch the movements of Link’s hands, his focus intent on his eyes. Link’s blue eyes are swirling with excitement, happiness, and Sidon realizes with a start that his approval had put it there.

“Link I _love_ it! It looks so dashing, so handsome! Red truly suits you, my friend.” He finally tears his eyes away from Link’s, focusing back on the armor beneath his hands. It feels the same, the texture unchanged, but the red coloring is so striking. 

He’s told that it’s actually called _crimson,_ and somehow he likes that word even more.

Sidon offers to buy Link a snack, and he refuses more than once. They’re both incredibly stubborn, but eventually Sidon wins out and convinces Link to let him purchase some Seafood Rice Balls for them both. They head just outside of the Domain toward Mikau Lake. It’s quieter there, and they both want to spend time with each other away from the crowds of the marketplace.

Link is hesitant to speak, his words quiet, but they warm Sidon’s heart with each syllable that slips past his lips. Link tells him that he’d worried Sidon would be upset about the armor, something about changing the color being disrespectful to Mipha. Sidon is quick to set things straight, reassuring Link that neither Mipha or himself would mind at all and that no matter what color it is, he’s sure it will look just as amazing. Link jokes that he’ll have it dyed pink, and Sidon elbows him in the side.

The more Sidon stares at Link, the harder it is to deny it. From the first moment he’d seen Link draped in crimson, something primal had stirred in his gut. There’s possessiveness coiled inside of him, and it gets stronger every time he takes in the sight of Link covered in the color of _his_ skin. 

They finish their snack quickly (Link much more so than Sidon, though he’s always patient and indulges him with stories and small talk as they eat), and Link suggests heading to the training grounds to spar.

He pulls down the hooded helm of the armor, allowing it to hang around his neck so his hair can flow freely. It’s such a simple action, yet Sidon’s mouth goes dry. Link is so amazing, so handsome, that even little moments like this are enough to do him in.

Link offers to tell him about the Hateno Dye Shop and its eccentric owner. Sidon always wants to hear what Link has to say, partially because his stories are interesting and partially because it’s _Link._ No matter what it is, he always finds himself saying yes to him.

His will has been torn down after an hour of staring at Link covered in red, so he finally reaches out and ruffles his hair. It’s _soft_ , and he barely holds himself back from playing with the honeyed strands.

There’s a hearty laugh, and suddenly his hand is being shoved away. Normally he’d worry, but the action is clearly playful. Link is laughing, gazing up at Sidon with a twinkle in his eye. Sidon smiles back at him, deeply content that he’d caused Link to smile so brightly, laugh so heartily.

Link is too much and never enough at the same time.

* * *

From the moment he’d seen the Zora armor dyed crimson, he knew that he wanted to have armor pieces made to match the color. He wants to start with spaulders, knowing his upper body needs protection as Link often runs head first into fights.

Matching with red means rubies, which means complications. Dento tells him that he can make the pieces without any issues, but that Sidon will have to bring him the necessary gemstones.

Some of the Zora jewelers and craftsmen use rubies, but they’re less common than opals and sapphires. Sidon asks around, trying to remain subtle about his intentions, but based on the teasing tones and coy smiles of the merchants, he knows he doesn’t succeed.

Eventually, he’s told he’ll need to find a Goron trader and is given a few recommendations. One of the traders visits the Domain often enough, so Sidon does his best to track him down.

Unfortunately, he’s often busy with his royal duties and misses the Goron the first day he comes to the Domain. Nearly a week later, Sidon misses him again, wrapped up in a meeting with the elders. Muzu had been particularly argumentative, and it took all of his restraint to keep from lashing out. Instead, he had allowed his tail to whip about in agitation, making no effort to hide its movement. 

Finally, after another four days, the trader comes again and Sidon clears him out of all of his rubies. The Goron looks shocked, but thanks him heartily for the purchase and throws in a few sapphires for free. Though he’d intended to find rubies, the sapphires make him flush. They’re all too reminiscent of the disaster with the earrings and Sidon’s ever-present urge to court Link, to make it known that the champion is _his._

He doesn’t delay in bringing the rubies to Dento. The old Zora chuckles at his enthusiasm and teases Sidon, causing heat to rise in his cheeks once more. 

When Dento takes a look at the rubies, his laughter fades away. He tells Sidon that this is more than enough for a set of spaulders, enough for an entire set of armor, really. That hadn’t been Sidon’s plan, but he gives Dento the go ahead to craft spaulders for both shoulders and hips, the metal piece of the helm, and the small bits of armor that cover Link’s hands. He isn’t sure what all of the technical terms are, but Dento is able to decipher what he means and promises good results.

He keeps one small ruby in the pouch at his hip, wanting to make at least part of the armor himself. It’s small, but details are meaningful and Sidon doesn’t have the skill to do much else.

It’ll be enough, he hopes, though he also hopes it won’t be too much. He wants to spoil Link and cover him in jewels. Since he can’t do that, improving his armor will have to suffice. 

* * *

Link returns to the Domain and suggests they dive for treasure. It isn’t something they’ve done before, and he enjoys the thrill of trying something new. He’s sure they won’t find much of anything, but he enjoys spending time with Sidon in the water. 

They start at Toto Lake, Sidon convinced that the ruins will have some sort of treasure lurking beneath the water. Link humors him, always finding it easy to smile in the presence of Sidon’s enthusiasm. When Sidon is excited, his golden eyes shine brighter than ever and sometimes his tail will wag against his neck. Link finds it adorable.

Their day is spent diving down into the depths of Toto Lake, combing the bottom and the ruins themselves for anything noteworthy. To his surprise, Sidon stumbles upon a few opals, which he proudly presents to Link. 

Like most other times Sidon tries to give him something, it causes them to bicker. Their banter is playful, more teasing than actually arguing, though as always, Sidon wins out in the end. Link is careful with the opals, and stores them in his Sheikah Slate for safe keeping.

Deep oranges and reds begin to cast over the water’s surface, and Link realizes that he’s spent his entire day with Sidon. It isn’t often the prince can give him an entire day’s worth of time, and as always, time spent with Sidon goes by quickly. It’s never enough, but he enjoys every moment they spend together. 

It’s difficult to pull himself out of the lake. He knows as soon as they’re out of the water, their day together will come to an end. The gradually setting sun is a clear sign of this.

Sidon surprises him once again when he suggests they head up to Shatterback Point. 

The Lynel isn’t an issue, as Link heads out after each Blood Moon to hunt down all of the Lynels in Hyrule. Despite the Calamity having been defeated, the Blood Moons continue, though less and less monsters are resurrected each time. Lesser monsters are almost completely gone, leaving Lynels and other large threats for Link to handle. He prefers it that way, loving that he still has a way to test his skills. 

Shatterback Point is almost always free of the Lynel, as Link usually heads for Zora’s Domain immediately following each Blood Moon. It isn’t a fact he’d share with Sidon, but it comforts him to know he’s able to protect those he cares about. 

The view from Shatterback Point is incomparable to anything else. The sunset is even more beautiful when he can gaze at the Domain from above. Where the water is painted with soft oranges and reds, the gleaming metal of Zora’s Domain glows in the dimming light as well. Link takes his time looking out over the Domain, at Vah Ruta, at the East Reservoir Lake.

He almost forgets that Sidon is sitting beside him until the prince clears his throat. Sidon is able to draw his attention instantly, always, and Link finds that he’s often pulled into the prince’s orbit by the smallest of glances. He doesn’t mind, and gives Sidon all of his focus.

It seems that the day (or Sidon, rather) is full of surprises, as Sidon pulls at a pouch that hangs from his hip. The pouch opens, and he pulls out the delicate chain of a belt. It’s made from silver, and it glints even brighter than the Domain under the light of the setting sun. Link’s breath catches, trying to parse together the meaning of Sidon’s actions. He can’t deny the way his heart races at the thought of another gift.

“Link, I know you asked that I not get you any more jewelry. However, like the neck bracer, this is something practical. I only wish to protect you. I can’t always do that myself, so making sure your armor is as strong as possible seems like the least I can do.” Link is confused when Sidon cuts himself off. Usually he’ll ramble on, his words fueled by enthusiasm. A moment passes, and he realizes that Sidon is waiting for him to respond.

He drags his eyes away from the belt in Sidon’s hands to his eyes. They’re shining again, and Link isn’t sure if it’s from the sunlight or excitement. 

Saying yes to Sidon is one of the easiest things he’s ever done. Though he’s flustered by any kind of attention, especially gifts, somehow it’s easier with Sidon. He would never deny him, not because of his status as a prince, but because of how much Link cares for him. When he tells Sidon yes, his tail wags, and the glow in his eyes grows brighter. It’s undeniable that it’s caused by excitement. 

It’s unexpected but not unwelcome when Sidon tries to help him fasten the belt onto the Zora armor. The old belt is removed, and the new belt replaces it. They’re nearly identical in appearance, though the belt from Sidon is somehow lighter. Like the neck bracer, the belt is accented with an opal in the middle.

Link thumbs at the opal, admiring the craftsmanship. He knows it well, and he decides that he’ll have to thank Dento later. 

His hand lingers on the opal, and he uses his other hand to sign a quick _thank you_ to Sidon, his voice failing him.

Though he’s trying not to stare, he can’t help but notice the expression on Sidon’s face. His eyes are still wide with excitement (or is it something else?), his tail still wagging. His mouth is slightly agape, the points of his teeth visible. Sidon’s cheeks, normally as white as the moon itself, are colored the slightest bit blue.

Is Sidon…blushing?

As soon as Link realizes it, he feels his own cheeks color. He isn’t sure why Sidon would be blushing, isn’t sure why _his own_ face is warm. 

There’s something building up in his chest, and it feels so right it’s nearly wrong. Link does his best to push the feeling away, intent on focusing on Sidon. As much as he tries, he can’t fight the blush on his face or figure out why it’s there.

They spend the last moments of the sunset together, watching the last bits of light fade away as the sun dips below the horizon. 

Link walks Sidon back to the Domain, and the silence between them is heavy but not uncomfortable. Link isn’t sure what to make of the heaviness, of any of the evening’s events. He thumbs the opal resting between his hips and allows its comfort to ground him.

When he leaves the Domain that night, he feels less grounded than he had all day. Rubbing the opal doesn’t help as much as it had before, and he wonders if it has something to do with Sidon.

Whatever is going on is too confusing to sort through, so instead he heads to Gerudo Desert. There are still a few Molduga left for him to hunt, though as he fights, he realizes that it doesn’t distract him as much as he wishes it would.

* * *

It takes a few weeks for Dento to finish the pieces of armor. He hasn’t decided how to present the armor to Link, but each time the champion visits, Sidon finds himself growing more excited. He can barely contain himself, and he knows that Link has begun to notice.

Though he trusts Dento’s skills, he’d wanted to make something small for Link on his own. Unlike Dento, however, making jewelry isn’t easy for him. All he wants is to make a simple earring with the tiny ruby he’d squirreled away, but it’s proving to be more difficult than he’d initially thought it would.

Of course, he could ask Dento or one of the other jewelers for help, but he won’t. He’s notoriously stubborn and wants to do it on his own. The thought of having one of the jewelers make the earring for Link puts a bad taste in his mouth.

So he struggles, and finds that he has less time to spend with Link, so caught up in making the earring and handling his royal duties.

He finally manages to craft a small hoop earring. The earring is made from silver, and the ruby is embedded in the metal directly across from the clasp. It’s simple, and definitely doesn’t measure up to Dento’s work, but it’s complete. He had made the earring for Link, and he takes comfort in the idea of the champion wearing the only piece of jewelry he’s ever made.

Making jewelry for one’s intended is an important Zoran tradition, though it’s already been proven that Link is clueless about Zoran mating customs. Though it isn’t entirely honest, what Link doesn’t know won’t hurt him, and the idea of giving Link handmade jewelry makes his heart sing with joy. 

He’s so caught up with his endeavors into jewelry making that he doesn’t realize how much he’s been ignoring Link until it hits him in the face. Quite literally. 

Bazz has always been brash with him, but barging into his room and throwing a fish in his face is too much, even for him.

Before he can question Bazz or muster up any anger, his confusion is cut off by the guard captain’s tone. It’s cold, and Sidon has never heard it directed toward him. There’s an edge of anger as Bazz bombards him with words, “Link caught this for you, for lunch. He told me he wanted to share it with you, but he figured you would be too busy to spend time with him.”

It’s clear that there’s more Bazz wants to say, but he holds his tongue. Sidon knows the meaning of his unspoken words. Link feels ignored, and it’s because Sidon has been neglecting him in favor of making jewelry. 

“Is he still here?” His voice shakes, and he can’t hide that he’s frantic.

His response seems to satisfy Bazz, and confirms that Sidon’s priorities are now in order. His voice is still slightly cold as he addresses Sidon, but there’s a grin at the prince’s expense hidden among his words, “I’m not sure. When he gave me the fish, he was headed toward the reservoir.”

Sidon is up and out of his room before Bazz has finished talking. He’s gripping the fish tightly in one hand, still wet from the waters it had been taken from. His other holds the finished earring, the hoop carefully hooked around one of his claws. 

The armor he’d had made for Link is stored safely away in a chest at the reservoir, hidden under the shelter of the gazebo. He’d left it there, planning to give it to Link at some point in the future, to somehow confess his feelings at the right time. But this is more important. He needs to fix his mistake and apologize to his friend. 

It isn’t that they can’t take time for themselves, but Sidon ignoring Link for weeks on end without communication is a horrible thing to do. It isn’t how friends should be treated, let alone his most treasured one.

His plan be damned, Sidon will offer the armor to Link along with his sincerest apologies.

He nearly trips over himself running up the stairs to the reservoir, his short legs meant for swimming rather than running. He pushes on, and sees Link with his feet hanging off the dock, Sheikah Slate in hand.

“Link!” He yells, out of breath. Link’s head whips around to look at him, and there’s a bright smile that is quickly replaced by concern. 

The slate is hooked on the belt at his hip, the opal gleaming at the center drawing Sidon’s attention. Link approaches him in a hurry, fussing over him and leading him to the gazebo. 

Sidon is confused. He’d expected Link to be upset with him, deserves it, and yet he’s concerned. Once he catches his breath, the concern fades away into confusion.

Link grabs at the fish in his hand, his claws twitching and digging into it slightly before letting go. He makes quick work of de-scaling and gutting the fish, and throws it into the cooking pot along with some butter and wheat. He strikes a flame in the fire, and tends to the cooking food as he watches Sidon over his shoulder. Sidon can’t keep his eyes off of Link as he works, and when he doesn’t explain himself right away, Link props a hand on his hip and levels him with a look that says _explain._

So he does. He doesn’t make excuses. He doesn’t justify his behavior. He tries to make it clear that he’s truly sorry, and that Link hadn’t done anything wrong. He runs a thin line between lying to his friend and keeping the earring a surprise. Though the entire situation had spawned from a misunderstanding, Sidon knows he can’t lie to Link. He’d never forgive himself if he did.

He tells Link that he’d been working on a project for a friend, and he barely catches the flash of anger that takes over Link’s features. It’s gone in a second, and before he can continue his apology, Link is plating up Seafood Meuniere made from the bass he’d caught. 

They’re silent as they eat, and as always, Link finishes before him, even though they’d both been served a large helping. Food always makes Link happy, and watching him eat is endearing.

Once Sidon finishes his fish, Link’s gaze burns into him. The small table they’re sitting at doesn’t provide enough of a buffer between Link’s intensity and himself.

“I’m truly and deeply sorry Link. You are my most treasured friend, and I haven’t been treating you that way lately. I have something for you, but I want to make it clear that I don’t intend to win your favor with gifts. There’s no excuse for my behavior, but there is a reason. I’ve been so focused on doing something _for_ you that I forgot to cherish the time I am able to spend _with_ you,” his voice cracks on the last few words, and he fights to keep it from wobbling.

The earring glints under the light of the crackling fire as Sidon presents it to Link.

Link reaches out a hand and looks up at Sidon for permission. Sidon nods, and Link takes the earring from him. 

“Did you make this?” His voice is low but not rough. It isn’t soft either, but it’s raw and stripped of any anger.

Sidon is silent, too shell-shocked to answer. Link _tsk_ s at him and grabs one of his hands to examine. Sidon tenses at the contact, but immediately relaxes at the warmth of Link’s fingers running across his own. Link thumbs at Sidon’s claws. They’re usually pristine, but a few are cracked and one is broken at the tip. Without words, Link knows Sidon’s answer.

He watches as Link switches his focus to the earring. His gaze is soft, and he brushes at the little flaws with a small smile.

When Link looks back up at Sidon and holds eye contact, his face grows warm. Link has the helm of his Zora armor pushed down around his shoulders, and he pulls it up to cover his hair. He thumbs at one of the small earrings embedded in the cloth head fins of the armor and looks up at Sidon. It’s a question without words. Sidon answers with a nod.

“Will you help me put this on?” Sidon nods once more, and leans across the table. Link meets him halfway, propping his elbows up on the table so that Sidon has better access to the helm.

He’s gentle with his claws as he removes one of the two earrings already on the armor. It’s placed on the table between them with a soft _clink._ He unclasps the ruby earring and threads it into the hole in the protective cloth of the armor. Sidon’s earring rests above the other hoop, and he pulls back to survey his work.

Link is smiling now. He’s being cheeky, really, propping his chin up on his hands, elbows pressed into the table. He blinks up at Sidon, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that’s undeniably playful.

Sidon laughs, and feels some of his tension slip away. 

“As I said earlier, I know that it’s a reason rather than an excuse, but I hope this explains why I spent so much time away from you. I promise not to let it happen again. I’ve truly missed you, Link.”

Link looks away, but Sidon catches a hint of red dusting across his cheeks. _I accept your apology,_ Link signs. _Thank you for the gift, thank you for making it for me. I’ve missed you too, so promise not to do that again._

There’s another smile on Link’s face, and Sidon is glad that he put it there.

“I promise,” he pauses, swallows, and continues, “I…have something else for you as well. Is that alright? I know that I’ve just apologized, I’m not trying to buy your forgiveness, but if you’d accept it now, I’d gladly give it to you. It’s also more than alright to save it for later. Though I enjoy giving you whatever treasures I come across, I don’t want to overwhelm you or make you uncomfortable, especially after I’ve just treated you unfairly,” his voice is stronger now, more sure of himself. This isn’t the plan he’d had in mind, but the moment feels right as long as Link is receptive.

It’s obvious that Link’s curiosity has been piqued. He leans across the table, and gestures for Sidon to lean in as well. He leans in close to Sidon’s head fin to whisper into his ear. 

“Yes,” a pause, “it’s okay.” 

Sidon rushes to grab the chest, nearly falling out of his chair in his hurry. The chest is hidden safely beneath the waterbed that sits under the gazebo, and he hauls it up to sit on the table.

Link stands from his chair to situate himself next to Sidon in front of the chest. He looks up at Sidon, again confirming that it’s alright, before he reaches out and opens the chest. 

He pulls out the headpiece first. Link looks confused, but as he pulls out the spaulders (shoulders, then hips) and the guards for his knuckles, realization dawns across his face. He looks up at Sidon before taking the time to examine any of the armor, and mouths a silent “Thank you,” before poring over the armor.

All of it is a deep brown, though lighter than the scales on the Zora armor. Dento had explained to him that it’s silver, turned brown by mixing in bronze. It’s stronger than silver alone, and beyond aesthetic choices, Sidon hopes that the armor will better protect Link. He explains all of this to Link, and is pleased to see him nod along in agreement with Dento’s choices.

The metal is inlaid with rubies, though their size and placement are subtle enough that it’s striking but not overwhelming. Sidon is sure that Link would look beautiful covered head to toe in jewels, but it isn’t practical for armor. It’s as beautiful as armor can be, more than it ever _should_ be, really, but Link deserves the best.

Link is silent as he begins to remove the corresponding pieces from his armor. He fits the headpiece and hip spaulders on by himself, though he asks for Sidon’s help with the shoulder spaulders and the guards for his knuckles.

Sidon takes a moment to take in the sight of Link. When he had first seen the Zora armor dyed crimson, he’d known that rubies would compliment it perfectly. The thought is nothing compared to reality. Somehow, all of the red suits Link incredibly well, and highlights how bright his blue eyes are. 

Link is handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, every other praise-filled adjective and more. 

It’s a short distance from the gazebo to the reservoir, and Link walks leisurely, Sidon at his side. When they stand at the edge of the dock, Link leans over the edge to peer at his reflection on the lake’s surface.

His gasp is quiet, but Sidon’s hearing is keen. Link tears his eyes away from his own reflection and stares up at Sidon. 

“Thank you,” his voice is still quiet, but undeniably soft. 

The sun is setting now, though he’d sworn it was noon just moments ago. The sun’s light begins to lick its way across the water’s surface, and Link and Sidon are caught up in its soft glow.

The rubies suit the crimson Zora armor, and all of it suits Link. The sunset makes it all impossible to ignore as Sidon stares down at Link. He’s in love, deeply so, and every moment they spend together has him sinking even deeper. 

As they watch the sunset and one another, Sidon vows to himself to keep Link happy. He’s hurt Link once, which is one time too many, and he’ll do whatever he can to keep anything else from hurting him. He loves Link, and hopes that one day he’ll find the courage to tell him with his words instead of jewelry.

For now, jewelry will have to suffice.

* * *

A few weeks pass before Sidon dares to give Link any more jewelry. He makes a conscious effort to make time for his friend, and most of the time Link spends at the Domain is spent together. It’s both an apology and a need to be around him. Every moment spent with Link, every shared smile and fit of laughter, every home cooked meal and sunset spent together—it’s all precious to him. 

None of it is practical like the armor had been, and Sidon is nervous that Link won’t accept it. Something primal within him wants to see Link covered in _his_ jewels. So he buys more jewelry from the Domain’s jewelers.

They visit the marketplace often enough, and though Link tries to be subtle, Sidon watches his eyes flit over the jewelry as they walk by the storefronts. When his gaze lingers on a certain piece, Sidon will return the next day to buy it. 

He’s sure that his actions have caused gossip, though it’s mostly contained to the merchants and the guards. Sidon is hopelessly in love, they all know it, though he isn’t ready to tell Link. It doesn’t help when his people tease him, but it’s always subtle enough to be brushed off as normal conversation. With each purchase comes whispers under their breath and knowing smirks. The guards lack subtlety (Bazz especially), but they’re easier to ignore than the constant hints. It seems that Link is the only one who is truly oblivious.

There’s a small buildup of jewelry stored in his quarters, now. A few bracelets, necklaces, even a circlet. He had purchased a pair of sapphire earrings on small studs, but he isn’t sure if Link would be willing to pierce his ears a second time.

Finally, after relentless hints and teasing and days spent with Link where he yearns to do more for him, he gives him one of the pieces of jewelry.

It’s a bracelet. It’s rather simple, but beautiful nonetheless, made from tiny opals and silver. They’re up at Shatterback Point when Sidon finds the courage to give it to Link. There’s a pause, the briefest hesitation, and then Link is putting on the bracelet and smiling up at Sidon. 

Oh. 

Oh _no._

Link had told him earlier that he feels he doesn’t deserve the gifts Sidon gives him. He’d given him armor, something that can be seen as practical, but now that he’s moved onto jewelry meant for its aesthetic value alone, Link is still accepting of his gifts. He should be overjoyed, really, but instead he’s overwhelmed. He’d bought jewelry, wanting to see Link wear it all, but he hadn’t considered the consequences of his actions.

The bracelet is gorgeous against Link’s tan skin. Link is beautiful on his own, an ethereal presence brought to him by the Goddesses themselves. Somehow, impossibly, the jewelry makes him even more beautiful, and Sidon can barely take it. He’d wanted to see Link covered in jewels, but he hadn’t been prepared to actually _see_ him.

His cheeks are blue, he’s sure of it, but he can’t look away from Link’s blinding smile. He’s hopelessly in love, wrapped around Link’s pinky finger. He’s in deeper than he thought, but he can’t force himself away.

* * *

The next time Link comes to the Domain, he’s still wearing the opal bracelet. Sidon is hopeful, taking it as a good sign, and gives Link another bracelet. It’s a silver band about half an inch wide, and it glimmers with rubies. 

They’re watching the sunset, though Link’s attention is focused on the bracelet while Sidon is focused on Link. Link puts the bracelet on his empty wrist, and he smiles up at Sidon once more. Sidon feels himself slipping further, but all he wants to do is sink into the warmth of his love for Link.

Each time Link comes back to the Domain, he’s wearing the sapphire earrings. They’re a given at this point, though the sight still gets Sidon flustered. In addition to the earrings, he’s always wearing at least one of the pieces of jewelry Sidon has given him. Never all of it at the same time, but always something, whether it be a bracelet or a necklace.

When Sidon finally gives Link the sapphire circlet, he doesn’t see him without it for weeks. No part of Link is safe to look at, as glimpses at his jewelry and armor remind Sidon of his love for the Hylian champion. 

None of the jewelry is practical, yet Link still wears it. Sidon feels so overjoyed that he almost forgets that Link doesn’t love him back.

* * *

Eventually, Link is unable to ignore all of the strange things that occur when he visits the Domain. 

He and Sidon frequent the food stalls in the marketplace, but Link also finds himself drawn to the Domain’s jewelers and weapon shops. He isn’t materialistic by any means, but weapons and jewelry are among his favorite things in the world. But it isn’t the merchandise that’s the problem.

The merchants themselves have been acting strange, nearly as strange as Sidon does when he gives Link a new piece of jewelry. Usually it’s directed at Sidon, but at times Link finds himself the target of knowing looks, winks, and whispers that he can’t quite understand, though they fluster him nonetheless. The merchants and other citizens of the Domain try to be subtle, but they fail spectacularly. 

With the guards, there’s no subtlety at all. The behavior is the same but much more obvious, though Link doesn’t understand _why._

He can’t ignore it, but he doesn’t know what to do about it either. Instead of doing anything, he avoids the marketplace in favor of spending more time alone with Sidon. As his collection of jewelry grows, he begins to feel guilty. Sidon is so kind, and Link hasn’t done much to reciprocate. Each time Sidon gives him a piece of jewelry, his heart soars. He wants Sidon to be able to experience the same thing.

Dento is his first choice. Though the old Zora had been dodgy, even icy, to him when he first arrived at the Domain, he had warmed up to Link over time. Beyond the elder’s temperament, his craftsmanship is the best in the Domain, which is why Link seeks him out.

His idea is simple, and he hopes it will be enough. All he knows is that he wants to have a neck bracer made for Sidon, and he wants it to be made with topaz. As much as he wishes to always be at Sidon’s side to protect him and keep him safe, he can’t. If he can protect the prince from electricity—his greatest weakness—he’ll feel more at ease while exploring the far reaches of Hyrule. He doesn’t explain this to Dento, but the elder’s reaction still surprises him.

Dento chuckles, then laughs. He’s nearly wheezing, his worn gills fluttering with each raspy breath. He takes a moment to collect himself before leveling Link with an amused stare.

“Ah,” he clears his throat, “I see you’re finally following the _Zoran_ courting customs to affirm your love.”

What?

_What?_

Link short circuits, he’s sure of it. Something in his brain misfires and he’s left speechless with both his voice and hands. 

Finally, after what feels like hours but is likely just a few minutes, he signs to Dento with shaky hands, _No, no you don’t you see? This is a big misunderstanding. I don’t_ love _Sidon, and he certainly doesn’t love me!_

Dento watches him in silence as his brian continues to short circuit. He sinks to the floor, desperately attempting to ground himself. He rubs at the opal on his belt, and when it doesn’t help, he holds his face in his hands. 

Link sits and thinks.

He thinks about all the little things that hadn’t made sense. They’re innocuous on their own, but together they paint a picture he’d been unable to see until Dento’s well-meaning comment.

The way the merchants and other Zora have been acting. The way Sidon often flusters when they’re together. The constant gifts of jewelry and food and time stolen away from royal duties. The way Link’s heart races not only when Sidon gives him jewelry, but when he wears it and is reminded of the prince. The unexplained blushes and the _heavy, warm feeling settling in his heart_.

“Sidon can’t actually love me,” the words slip out of his mouth unconsciously. His thoughts are loud in his head, and they scream at him that all the signs are there, that Sidon _does_ love him, that he’s in denial. His thoughts are loud, but his voice is so quiet he can barely hear himself speak. Even in his old age, Dento’s Zoran senses are incredibly keen, and he smacks Link’s arm softly. It’s enough to get his attention, to pull him out of his downward spiral, but not enough to hurt.

“I’m an _old man_ without a romantic bone in my body and I can still see that he’s in love with you,” Dento’s voice is raspy, but the small smile on his face comforts Link. 

Sidon is in love with Link, he’s almost certain. How he hadn’t seen it before is a mystery to him. He questions (interrogates, really) Dento about what jewelry _really_ means to the Zora, and he can’t fight the furious blush that erupts across his face.

Sidon is in love with Link, but _Link is in love with Sidon._

It hits him softer than he expects it to, as if it’s been creeping up on him during the many months he’s been spending at Zora’s Domain. He’s in love with Sidon, and despite that (because of it, really), he still wants Dento to make the bracer. He wants it made now more than _ever._

Link is in love with Sidon, and he’s going to _tell him._ Preferably, he’ll do so with words, but he knows the bracer alone will be enough for Sidon to know. After all, as Dento had explained to him, a gift of jewelry in return is an indication of accepted courtship. 

He takes time to process it all, grateful for Dento’s patience. Eventually, he pulls himself together and pays Dento for the bracer. He pulls out his slate to extract the necessary topaz for the jewelry, the thought that he’d collected the materials himself filling him with a strange sense of satisfaction. 

He’s in love with Sidon, and the thought fills him with unparalleled joy.

His heart beats furiously in his chest. He’s going to tell Sidon.

* * *

Dento finishes the bracer in a week. He works quickly, almost _too_ quickly, though Link is assured that the project hadn’t been prioritized over any others (he doesn’t quite believe it).

It’s gorgeous. Link had chosen Dento for a reason—his craftsmanship is of undeniably high quality. The bracer is made of silver, the shade an exact match to the jewelry Sidon always wears. The topaz inlaid in the swirling silver gleams in the low light of Dento’s workbench. Link counts at least five small gems before he’s distracted by the large gemstone at the center, resting in the middle of the traditional Zora symbol. It’s neither subtle nor overstated, a perfect balance of Sidon’s princely charm and overwhelming enthusiasm.

Link is in awe, his breath stolen away from him. He feels Dento’s gaze on him and ignores his smirk. He’s grateful to Dento, immensely so, but holding the bracer in his hands makes everything suddenly _real._

Once more, Dento comforts Link as he becomes overwhelmed by emotion. Instead of denial, this time he’s overtaken by the ferocity of his love for Sidon. It’s something he accepts, sinks into, and the bracer he clutches in his hands is the physical embodiment of his feelings.

Before he can start to fall apart, he grips at the neck bracer even tighter, allowing it to ground him the way Sidon often does. Dento rests a comforting hand on his shoulder as he takes a deep breath. He blinks, and when he opens his eyes once more, he feels a wave of calmness wash over him. The warmth of his love is comforting, no longer something to shy away from. He takes another deep breath and stands tall.

He thanks Dento, insistent on tipping him for his craftsmanship. They argue, but unlike his back and forths with Sidon, Link wins out. He deposits a few gold rupees onto Dento’s cluttered workbench (no more bomb arrows for a while) and gives the old Zora his sincerest thanks.

Sidon has seen all there is to see in the area surrounding the Domain, he’s positive. Link wants to bring him somewhere special, somewhere new, so he sets about tracking down the prince as he puts a plan together in his mind. 

When he asks Sidon to join him for the day, the prince clears his schedule in an instant. His tail wags excitedly, and unlike before, the meaning of it all isn’t lost on Link. He feels his cheeks warm up, and he keeps one step ahead of Sidon to hide his face from view (a task that’s decidedly difficult, as Sidon, nearly twice his height, has a longer stride than him).

They walk to the edge of the Domain that faces north before they both dive into the water below. It’s instinct for Link to climb aboard Sidon’s back. Neither of them have to ask, but they’re both glad for the contact.

Sidon is powerful beneath him as he swims them both up the waterfalls that enclose the Domain. Link misses the feeling of Sidon’s skin on his own as soon as they’re out of the water, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. Luckily, it’s a short walk to Toto Lake, where they’re united once more. 

The next part is…tricky. Link has swam up waterfalls hundreds of times, both with and without Sidon. Swimming _down_ a waterfall, however… 

Sidon assures him that it’ll be alright, but Link is hesitant. Normally he’d glide his way down, and this is nothing like gliding. Sidon’s smile is bright, gleaming, as he flashes his teeth at Link. It warms his heart, and his slate burns at his hip where the bracer is safely stored. He’d do anything for Sidon.

He trusts the prince unconditionally. Despite his moment of hesitation, he knows he’ll always agree if it’s Sidon asking. He loves being able to protect the prince, but as the Hero of Hyrule, he isn’t used to others extending the same courtesy to him. He probably wouldn’t accept it from anyone but Sidon, but giving the prince all of his trust, allowing him to protect him with the strength of his body and the warmth of his heart—it’s easier than breathing. 

Despite his trust, his grip is nearly bruising as Sidon steers them into the waterfall. He grits his teeth, but as they tip past the edge looking over South Lake Akkala, his grip relaxes the slightest bit.

The current carries them, and they’re falling over the edge. Except they aren’t falling. Sidon is swimming through the water, controlling the speed of their descent toward the lake. After a few seconds, Link finds that he’s having _fun._ It must be apparent in his body language (the prince is always able to read him, even without words), because he feels Sidon’s frame shake with laughter.

Before he has any more time to enjoy himself, they’ve reached South Lake Akkala. He doesn’t let himself feel disappointed, as there’s another waterfall to descend.

He directs Sidon to swim toward Lake Akkala, and soon enough they’re tipping over the next waterfall. Link’s earrings clink and tinkle with the force of the water, causing his grip on Sidon to tighten. Unlike before, it’s from fondness rather than fear.

The area is incredibly familiar to Link, but not to Sidon. Sidon has been to Akkala a few times, Link knows, but he tends to stay closer to the Domain because of his position as prince.

Link directs him through the lake, around Tarrey Town, and past the Torin Wetland. They don’t need words to communicate, Link steering Sidon with gentle touches to his shoulders. Sidon is swimming much slower now, and they’re both enjoying each other’s company. The waterfalls had been a rush, both figuratively and literally, and it’s comforting to slow down and bask in Sidon’s presence.

They reach the northern shore of Lake Akkala, and Sidon is truly in foreign territory. Link enjoys being his guide, and pulls him to the road that borders the lake. The afternoon had slipped by during their journey through the water, and the sun has begun it’s descent toward the horizon. It isn’t truly sunset, not yet, but it’s quickly approaching.

It’s pleasantly silent as they walk, Link leading Sidon east toward Malin Bay. The silence is eventually interrupted by the loud growling of his stomach. Link is embarrassed, and laughter bursts out from Sidon. He’s no longer flustered, distracted by feigning anger. It’s playful, they both know it, yet Link is pleasantly surprised when Sidon doesn’t move away from the soft jabs to his side.

His embarrassment is back. He pulls his Sheikah Slate from the hook on his belt (the opal in the center catches his eye, as always, and pulls a smile from him, as always).

Instead of reaching for the bracer, he selects two seafood skewers he’d prepared earlier that day. The crab and fish are still warm, a result of ancient Sheikah technology. Link doesn’t understand how it all works, but it does, so he doesn’t give it a second thought.

He hands one of the skewers to Sidon before he starts on his own, and they eat as they walk. 

The sun is dipping below the horizon as they reach the hill at the top of Rist Peninsula. Link is almost positive that Sidon hasn’t been to this part of Akkala before, and his suspicions are confirmed when he gazes up at the prince. His jaw hangs open and his gills flare ever so slightly.

Link pokes at Sidon’s hand, drawing his attention, and smiles as the prince’s tail begins to wag the slightest bit. He tilts his head toward the spiral, snagging Sidon’s pinky with his own before walking forward.

The silence between them is heavier now, but still pleasant. Their only point of contact is their interlocked pinky fingers, though the heat from that alone is enough to have Link’s entire body running hot. 

Finally, the silence is broken, “Link, because the peninsula is shaped like a spiral, wouldn’t it be easier for us to simply swim to the center, rather than walk on the land?"

Link isn’t offended by the suggestion, not really, but he scoffs nonetheless. He tears his finger away from Sidon’s to sign (and what a loss it is). 

_Trust me. I know we’ve done a lot of walking, but it’s worth it._

As much as Link had trusted Sidon with the waterfalls (though truly, he trusts him unconditionally), Sidon trusts Link. Though it’s Sidon who sees through him, allowing them to communicate without words, he can read the prince almost as well. Trust glows in his golden eyes, illuminated by the setting sun. 

They walk along the spiral as the sun sets, eventually giving in to night. Stars twinkle to life one by one, and Link grabs Sidon’s pinky once more as the first star appears. Neither of them acknowledge the contact, though he feels Sidon squeeze his finger tightly. 

The moon shines brightly, the gibbous of its shape nearing fullness. When Link looks up at Sidon, the moon and stars gleam against the silver of his jewelry, the white of his teeth, and the gold of his eyes. It’s so much that he has to look away, but it doesn’t stop him from stealing glances with each step they take.

Finally, they come to a stop. They’ve reached the center of the spiral, where a shrine glows blue, surrounded by dilapidated pillars. Link settles down in the sand in front of the structure, facing away from it, and pulls Sidon to sit next to him. 

From where they sit, they face north. They can see the spiral around them and the vastness of the Akkala Coast as it sprawls out beyond view. 

Sidon finally relaxes next to him, and Link can feel the exact moment the prince takes it all in. They’re sitting close enough that he feels it when Sidon’s breath hitches. His fins flare, ever so slightly, and the one on his right arm brushes against Link’s side. He wants to grab it, grab Sidon and hold him close, but he refrains.

His hands fumble with the slate, and he’s grateful that Sidon isn’t paying attention to him. The bracer rests heavy in his hands, though he knows it doesn’t weigh much. Sidon is still distracted by the sight of the land, the ocean, and the moon’s reflection as it runs across the water.

As if sensing his stare, Sidon looks down at Link. He feels it when Sidon’s breath hitches again, but this time it’s different. Instead of exhaling, Sidon holds his breath before tentatively reaching a hand out. 

Link shifts, crawling in the sand so that he’s sat across from Sidon, rather than next to him. He holds the bracer out to Sidon, allowing him to touch it. The prince nearly recoils, but he runs his claws along the bright silver instead. Link pushes the bracer forward, and Sidon takes it into his hands. 

Sidon’s eyes are torn away from the bracer and stare into Link’s. It’s too much and not enough at the same time.

“For me…?” It’s a whisper, so soft that Link wonders if he’s meant to hear it. He nods anyway, and watches as blue plumes across the bright white of Sidon’s cheeks. 

His eyes are back on the bracer, and Link traces the movement of Sidon’s fingers as he runs them along the cool metal. He thumbs at the topaz, taking the time to look at each jewel inlaid in the bracer. 

He looks up at Link again, and the look in his eyes prompts him to speak, “I chose topaz because I don’t want electricity to harm you.” His voice is shaky, but his conviction is firm.

The prince’s eyes flit back and forth between the bracer and Link, and finally, movements achingly slow, he sets it in his lap. Link nearly cries out, fueled by anguish and confusion and frustration. His worries are quickly soothed, as Sidon’s hands move up, up and behind his tail to release the clasp of the bracer he’s currently wearing. The old bracer is set in the sand. It isn’t tossed aside, but it’s quickly made clear that it can’t possibly compare to the new one.

Link wants to put the bracer on Sidon himself, to make his intentions undeniably clear, but he’s glued firmly in place. He watches as Sidon clasps the new bracer into place around his neck, and he’s finally able to move. 

He makes short work of removing Sidon’s cravat and prized whistle (a gift from Mipha) from the old bracer. He leans forward, nearly falling into Sidon’s lap, and fastens the cravat into place. The fabric isn’t wrinkled, though Link still smooths it down across Sidon’s chest. The whistle is attached as well, but it doesn’t give Link an excuse to touch the prince.

His own jaw drops as he sits back to look at Sidon. The prince is stunningly handsome, as always, but the yellow gleam of the topaz brings out the soft gold of his eyes. Before Link can get too distracted, Sidon steals his breath away _again._

It’s a fireworks show, watching Sidon slowly begin to light up. The spots on his crest and tail brighten first. Next come the dots at the tops of his arms and legs. Finally, his fins glow a gentle blue and yellow. Sidon is lit up brighter than the stars around them, and unlike the stars, Link is physically unable to look away.

He knows what this means (he’d forced Dento to explain more about Zoran customs and behavior). Sidon has accepted him as his mate, and he couldn’t be happier. The colors, the soft glow, the gleam of the jewelry—all of it together creates an ethereal beauty that could only ever belong to Sidon.

Link throws himself into Sidon’s arms, but he’s confused when the prince tenses at the contact. He does eventually hug him back, but it’s so unlike the way he’d imagined Sidon would melt into the embrace.

It’s a struggle to pull away, but when he does, Link is confused. Sidon doesn’t chase after him, doesn’t maintain their closeness. He feels a sinking feeling slip down his spine.

His fins glow beautifully, so Link grabs one of Sidon’s hands with his own to admire the way the fin on his forearm is lit up. Sidon startles, as if he’s only now realizing that he’s glowing. Link watches as a look of panic dawns on Sidon, watches as his pupils expand the slightest bit. His tail gives a weak flap against his neck, and Link sees the moment that Sidon shuts himself down.

Sidon stops glowing, his luminescence forcibly cut off. The sinking feeling settles at the base of his spine, and Link swallows.

The words that spill from Sidon’s mouth are an apology, an explanation, a mess that Link doesn’t want to hear. As usual, he rambles, but it isn’t endearing the way that it normally is. Sidon explains to him what the glowing means, but he _lies._ Link knows it’s a lie, sees the way Sidon won’t look him in the eye. And yet, he’s stunned into silence.

It hits him then that Sidon doesn’t understand. He’d accepted the gift, yes, but he hadn’t understood Link’s intentions. His body, mind, every part of his being had accepted Link as his mate—the luminescence proves it—yet the prince is giving him a half-baked, untrue explanation for the response.

Link feels realization continue to dawn on him, and the sinking feeling solidifies, becoming a heavy weight at the base of his spine.

He can’t look Sidon in the eye, afraid that he’ll cry if he does. He had finally figured out his feelings, finally had the courage to tell Sidon, yet the prince doesn’t understand. He could scream, cry, fight a Lynel barehanded, yet he does none of it. Instead he sits in front of the prince, silent beyond a lack of words.

Dento had told him that this would work, that the prince would understand. Clearly Sidon is more entrenched in the hopelessness of love he perceives as unrequited than either of them could have imagined. 

All Link can do is fixate on the bracer. At the very least, Sidon is better protected and even more handsome. Though Sidon himself doesn’t know it, the bracer marks him as _Link’s._ It’s a small comfort to know that other Zora won’t pursue him (though, Link realizes belatedly, Sidon is so obviously smitten with _him_ that nobody else would ever have a chance).

The comfort is small, but it’s enough for him to let go of the weight in his spine. He lets it slip away with a deep breath, and allows determination to take its place, this time in his heart.

He’ll have to be a lot more explicit, but he’ll tell Sidon he loves him as many times as it takes. 

He’s never given up on anything he truly wants, and Sidon is no exception.

* * *

After the night spent with Link at Rist Peninsula, Sidon has been more careful around the champion. He’d been so close to letting his feelings spill out in a flurry of words that he’d had to physically stop himself from speaking. His luminescence had activated, for Hylia’s sake!

He loves Link more than life itself, which is why he can’t afford to scare him away. The alternative of keeping his feelings to himself is slowly tearing him apart, so he’s learned to be careful.

Link can tell that something is wrong, Sidon knows. Though they don’t speak about the issue directly, Sidon can feel his burning gaze and the frustration that taints his smallest actions. He knows it isn’t good to continue on like this, but he doesn’t know what else to do. 

Every time he finds himself sinking into negativity, he touches the bracer Link had given him. Its weight is light on his neck and throat, though it acts as a steady presence that reminds him of all the positive emotions and memories he has of Link. He should find the bracer painful, a harsh reminder of what can never be, yet each time he touches it his heart grows fonder for his hero.

The root of the problem lies in his feelings and Link’s reaction to them. Sidon _knows_ that Link isn’t aware of the Zoran courting customs. His first gift to Link—the sapphire earrings—are proof enough. If Link had known what the earrings mean and accepted his proposal, they would have begun to court at that moment. He desperately wants to view the neck bracer as an acceptance of love, an invitation to court, but he knows he cannot. Link doesn’t understand the Zoran customs, so he can’t possibly understand what the bracer means.

Sidon is careful. He spends as much time with Link as possible, but limits physical contact as much as he can without raising suspicion. Each time Link’s skin brushes against his own, he’s filled with euphoria. Like with any high, there’s always a crash. It comes when Link leaves and Sidon is left alone in his sleeping pool, when he’s desperately attempting to attend to his duties, when he spars with Bazz. Any moment he’s given too much time with his thoughts, he thinks about every touch he’s shared with Link, no matter how small.

It’s too much, but he takes comfort in the fact that his struggle is internal.

His emotions aren’t quite as internal as he hopes, however, and Bazz is a near-constant reminder of this. His teasing has mostly subsided, replaced with encouragement and concern. It’s almost worse. 

Just when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, when he’s close to throwing caution to the wind and _telling Link his feelings,_ the champion takes action. Link—sweet, precious Link—has always been a man of action, an unstoppable force. It’s a wonder he’s waited so long for Sidon to sort through his feelings, but it’s clear that his patience has run out. Sidon isn’t surprised that Link had noticed his caution; they’re both able to read each other quite well. He’s nowhere near surprised that Link had presumably decided he’d waited long enough for Sidon to pull himself together. 

The surprise comes with what Link _does,_ and though it isn’t uncommon to be astounded by Link, it’s unlike anything he’s experienced before.

Link gives him a sapphire.

Describing the gem with its namesake doesn’t do it any justice. It’s nearly the size of Link’s fist, and the cut is perfect. The color is so brilliantly deep that Sidon can see his reflection perfectly mirrored on the gem’s smooth surface. 

They’re in Sidon’s chambers, sitting on a small couch. The setting is too casual for such a marvelous gift, though it’s where Sidon had brought Link when he’d asked for privacy. He finds himself focusing on the cushion he’s sat on, the silver detailing of the doorframe, the large window across from them. Anything to keep his eyes away from Link and the enormous sapphire that dwarves his hands.

He looks back at the sapphire, though pointedly avoids looking at Link. He’s dressed in his Zora armor, and Sidon doesn’t think he’d be able to take the sight of Link covered in crimson red with a handful of blue.

Finally, he looks away from the sapphire and into Link’s eyes, noting that though the color isn’t nearly as dark, it’s infinitely more beautiful. His cheeks flush blue to match Link’s eyes.

Link hadn’t understood the meaning of the earrings. He hadn’t understood what the bracer meant. So why would he understand what the sapphire should mean? The answer, as painful as it is, is that he doesn’t. 

It’s a struggle to keep tears from forming in the corners of his eyes, but he accepts the sapphire, allowing Link to place it gingerly in his outstretched hand. He brings it up to his face to inspect it more closely, and watches his reflection in the sapphire as a tear wells up in his eye. He blinks slowly, once, twice, and the tear is gone.

He thanks Link, failing to hide his emotions. His voice quivers, shakes, but he continues holding back the tears. 

For once, he dismisses Link rather than watching him leave on his own terms. It’s difficult, more than calming Vah Ruta had been, but it’s necessary. He can’t let Link watch him break down, can’t take the questions he’ll be unable to answer, can't accept the comfort he doesn’t deserve.

He can’t even look at Link as he teleports away, but he watches the bright blue light reflected on the metal floor. When the light is gone, he stops being careful.

The sapphire is sharp in his hand as he clutches it tightly. It hurts, too much but not enough. Tears stream freely down his face, dripping onto the sapphire and blurring his reflection. 

He so desperately wants this to be real, to accept the proposal he knows he hasn’t actually received. 

Instead, he faces reality. Link doesn’t know the significance of sapphires, of jewelry, and Sidon is too far gone to attempt to explain it to him. The earrings hadn’t worked, the bracer doesn’t mean what he wants it to, and the sapphire clutched in his hand is like a punch in the snout.

He’s messy as he cries. Tears well up in his eyes and drip down and off his face. He snorts, his snout sensitive from the repeated action, and his gills flare. It’s hard to breathe, and he shakes the slightest bit. Most of his body is still, but the hand that holds the sapphire shakes so badly he’s afraid he’ll drop it. Despite his fear, his grip remains strong. 

Sidon loves Link so much that it’s begun to hurt.

His love is good, pure, yet tears stream down his face.

He’d worked hard to convince himself that the best thing to do is to keep his feelings to himself. He isn’t so sure now. His emotions have been eating at him since the night at Rist Peninsula, but now they’re gnawing through him faster than he can keep up. He can’t keep this to himself anymore, but he doesn’t know how he’s going to let it out. 

The sapphire burns at his hand, and Sidon curses Hylia for being so cruel. Despite it all, he can’t let go of his love for Link, and that hurts the most.

* * *

That night, Link finds himself looking out over the islands that riddle the Lanayru Sea. The Akkala Coast is far enough away from the Domain that he’s sure he won’t be heard, at least not by any passing Zora.

He faces the sea and yells.

There aren’t any words that can describe what he’s feeling. He isn’t sure if his voice has ever been so loud, and his throat strains from the effort. 

His breath hitches, and he quiets involuntarily. He takes a minute, maybe more, to even his breathing and keep himself from falling over. 

Words come now, and the yelling continues. Link buries his hands in his hair, pulling but not tearing, and wishes it could somehow anchor him in place. It doesn’t, but he clings even tighter. His voice isn’t as loud as before, but it’s raw and painful as he yells his troubles to the sea.

“Why did I have to fall in love with the most clueless Zora Prince ever?!” It’s a question and an exclamation all in one, and he isn’t expecting a response. 

“He’s the _only_ Zora Prince,” Bazz is quiet. Link whirls around to face him. 

Bazz, despite his teasing, is a good friend. He knows when Link needs comfort to face his issues and when he needs to be distracted by a good spar. Now he opens his arms for a hug, and Link rushes into his embrace. He lets Bazz rub his back, and though he doesn’t cry, he feels like he could. He’s frustrated, confused, sad, a bundle of emotions he doesn’t know how to sort through.

Eventually, Link pulls away to build a fire. They crowd around its warmth, and Link has to question how Bazz had known how to find him. He learns that the guard captain often trains alone in the Lanayru Sea, and had heard Link’s yelling upon his approach. Though Link had wished for seclusion, he’s glad Bazz had stumbled upon him.

His voice is too hoarse to bother talking, so he signs to Bazz as they converse. He tells Bazz what had happened with the sapphire, how _devastated_ Sidon had looked, and how confused he is by it all.

Sidon had looked so sad, and Link is overwhelmed by how _wrong_ it had felt for his enthusiasm to be absent. Every part of his being had screamed at him to comfort Sidon and ask what he’d done wrong. As always, he’d been unable to deny him when Sidon requested he leave. His voice had shaken with the words, and they felt like a plea more than anything. Despite his concern, Link could never ignore a plea so desperate.

Bazz is harsh with him.

Link’s first instinct is to be defensive, but he knows that his friend is right. Instead of shutting down, he does his best to listen.

He’s sheepish when he admits to Bazz that he hadn’t _said_ anything when he gave Sidon the sapphire, but shouldn’t the gesture have been enough? He’s met with a light smack upside the head and it’s made very clear that _no,_ it hadn’t been. 

Bazz pinches his snout, exasperated, and Link isn’t sure if he should feel worse for himself or Bazz. 

“You both need to _communicate_ ,” Bazz stresses, his voice exasperated but still fond, “At this point, gestures clearly haven’t gotten through to either of you, so you need to use your words.”

Link still feels awful about the way Sidon had reacted, but Bazz promises to talk to him. He’s told that Sidon is likely _still_ convinced that his love is unrequited, and though the thought isn’t comforting, it provides an explanation. Bazz is harsh, and Link deserves it. However, he takes his scolding in stride. Rather than shutting down further and yelling again, he resolves to fix his errors and make things right with Sidon.

He’ll have the sapphire made into jewelry, making his intentions beyond clear. In addition to the gift, he resolves to talk with Sidon and make it explicitly clear that he loves the prince. They can’t continue to dance around each other and hurt one another through poor communication.

He squeezes Bazz’s shoulder, grateful for the support, and grins when his friend flinches away from the strength of his grip. 

It’s been a rough night.

Despite his turmoil and disastrous attempts at communicating, his love for Sidon rings true. He’s more determined than ever to make his love known, and is comforted by Bazz’s harshness. It’s what he’s needed.

He’s going to declare his love for Sidon and beg for permission to court him.

* * *

Over the next week, things steadily improve.

Bazz informs Link that he’d talked to Sidon and kept him from spiralling into despair. He makes it clear that he finds the prince to be overly dramatic, but Link is grateful that Sidon is in better spirits.

They spend time together, but it’s different than normal. There’s obvious tension between them (mostly due to the wall Link can clearly tell Sidon has put up) but he does his best to be a good friend to Sidon. He knows that he owes Sidon an explanation and an apology, but until then he does his best to offer comfort. Slowly, the wall comes down, and things are better after a week passes spent together.

His emotions are raw, and he’s sure Sidon’s are as well. But he’s doing his best to make it up to Sidon, and has a plan in mind to make his feelings known. 

Most of their time together is spent in Sidon’s quarters, as neither of them feel like straying far from the Domain. Link cooks for Sidon, brings him trinkets and snacks, and tells him stories from his travels. It isn’t an apology, not yet, but it’s clear to him that the time they spend together means a lot to both of them.

The sapphire is impossible to ignore. Sidon has it displayed on a small table near his sleeping pool, and it gleams under the light of the Luminous Stones that line the room. Link tries his best to look away from it, but he can’t ignore the way Sidon’s eyes are drawn to it each time there’s a lull in conversation. The gesture warms his heart, but he knows he won’t be able to look at the sapphire with fondness until he has it made into jewelry. He’s going to present it to Sidon along with his feelings.

Time heals, and their week spent together has helped soothe them both. Link still has work to do and amends to make, but he takes comfort in the fact that they’re both alright as long as they’re together.

* * *

His stealth suit clings to his skin in a way he knows Sidon would admire in any other situation, but that isn’t what he’s focused on. They’ll have plenty of time for that _later,_ after having a serious discussion about their feelings. But feelings and apologies are more important for now, so Link pushes away his heated thoughts before they can take hold.

It’s easier than it should be to sneak into Sidon’s chambers, and he makes a note to tell Bazz to increase security around the palace. 

When he enters the room housing Sidon’s sleeping pool, he’s so focused on keeping quiet that he doesn’t take in the scene before him until he’s just a few feet away from the water. 

One of Sidon’s hands is stretched out of the water, reaching toward the sapphire where it sits on the table. The rest of his body is beneath the water’s surface, but the outstretched hand is desperately seeking out the gemstone. The sight warms Link’s heart, and he wishes he had more time to take it in.

Instead, he grabs the sapphire off of the table and leaves the room before teleporting away. 

He’ll bring the sapphire to Dento in the morning, but for now, the promise it provides brings him comfort.

* * *

Sidon starts his day in a panic.

He wakes up to sunlight streaming in through his windows, and immediately knows that something is wrong. His eyes flit to the table where the sapphire rests, and he realizes that it’s _gone._

He’s nearly inconsolable. Bazz comforts him, as does Link when he returns from hunting Lynels. Link’s soft whispers and light touches ease his worries so much more, though he wouldn’t admit that to either of them. 

Link promises to help him search for it, and he couldn’t be more grateful. They spend the day questioning jewelers and merchants. When that becomes a dead end, they enlist the help of Bazz to inquire with the guards who had been on duty the night before. Like the merchants, the guards are clueless about the sapphire’s whereabouts. 

The only thing that keeps him from slipping into despair is Link. Sidon finds himself fiddling nervously with his neck bracer throughout the day, and each time he touches it, he feels a wave of calmness wash over him. Each small touch to his lower back, each time their pinkies brush, each reassuring pat on the hand—it all means so much to him. Link’s presence is grounding, comforting in a way that nothing else is. 

His discussion with Bazz worms its way to the front of his mind, despite the urgency of his search. He needs to tell Link how he feels in no uncertain terms. He’s determined to do so, though he hasn’t figured out how. He’d planned on giving Link a sapphire himself and finally explaining everything, _truly_ asking Link for his hand. 

They need to communicate, Bazz had stressed, so Sidon does his best. He doesn’t keep his feelings hidden, and tells Link how worried he is. He tells him that he’s upset about the missing sapphire, and that it’s his greatest treasure. Link squeezes his hand and smiles softly at him, both serving to ease his worries. It feels so much better to say something, even if there isn’t an immediate solution.

A day passes.

And another.

Nearly a week goes by without a sign of the sapphire, and Sidon is devastated. The sapphire means so much to him, for so many reasons. Any gift from Link is a treasure, and one meant to be a proposal, intentional or not, is even more special. The sapphire itself had pulled him out of his despair, serving as a beacon of hope for what could be. If he expresses himself clearly, he can make the meaning behind it _real,_ and the thought of finally doing so drives his search.

Link stays by his side throughout, as comforting as ever. It’s in this moment of uncertainty that he finds himself falling even deeper in love. The thought of telling Link becomes exciting rather than intimidating.

* * *

It’s exactly a week since the sapphire had gone missing, and Link is gone.

He isn’t alarmed, not really. Link comes and goes as predictably as the weather, though Sidon always misses him while he’s away. He spends the beginning of his day catching up on paperwork and doing his best to avoid Muzu.

His stomach eventually growls at him, and he finds himself heading back to his chambers rather than the marketplace. Link had prepared snacks and a few light meals for him, leaving them in the ice chest in his quarters. A home cooked meal prepared by Link is better than anything else he could eat, even when frozen.

Though he isn’t a good cook by any means, he’s able to heat up the fish without any issues. He finds a few honey candies Link had left and smiles to himself. It’s Link who has a sweet tooth, but Sidon doesn’t mind indulging along with him.

He finishes eating without much fanfare, and sits at the edge of his sleeping pool, allowing his legs to rest in the warm water. The windows across from the pool are tall, reaching from the floor to the ceiling, and Sidon allows himself to bask in the ample sunlight they provide.

Despite the missing sapphire and Link being away, he feels content.

Footsteps come from behind him, and he immediately recognizes them as belonging to Link. Link’s footsteps are usually silent, stealthy, and he’d startled Sidon one too many times. His friend, courteous as ever, knows to take heavy steps when approaching Sidon without a greeting. 

He turns to face his friend, and Link gestures for him to stay seated before he can get up. He watches as Link approaches, hesitates for just a moment, and sits down next to him.

Their thighs are pressed together, closer than they’ve ever been, and Sidon knows it’s deliberate. He doesn’t know what to make of it, and nearly short circuits when Link leans his head against his arm. He takes a deep breath, letting go of any tension that would make it uncomfortable for Link to lean on him. 

His chuckle is fond as he peers down at Link, whose eyes are closed in content. He looks like a sleeping cat, and Sidon finds him adorable. His right arm is occupied by Link, so he moves the left around to card through his hair. It’s something he’s done before, though not often, and he knows he’ll never become tired of the feeling. Link’s hair is honey gold and softer than silk. He isn’t sure how a man who spends so much time in the wild can have such soft hair, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

Time passes by, and eventually Link pulls away. He can’t hold back his whine, and this time it’s Link who chuckles at him.

Sidon watches as Link pulls out his Sheikah Slate, eyes drawn to the opal on his belt and the ruby bracelet wrapped around his wrist. His sapphire earrings gleam brightly, a steady presence, and Sidon’s breath is stolen away. Link had stolen his heart long ago, and he’d gladly given it up, but each breath he takes slowly becomes the hero’s as well.

“Close your eyes,” Link’s voice is soft but oh so welcome. Whether they speak with words, hand signs, or body language alone, Sidon enjoys every moment spent together. Link’s voice is a privilege to hear, and he enjoys knowing that he can understand Link no matter how they talk to one another.

He complies, the action as simple as breathing. It’s easy to say yes to Link.

The slate makes noise next to him, the telltale noises of Link fiddling with his inventory. Sidon isn’t sure what he’s up to, but the sound of Link’s fingers tapping along the screen is surprisingly pleasant. There’s a louder noise, similar to the one he hears when Link warps into Ne’ez Yohma shrine, and he knows that Link has extracted something from the slate.

Link pokes at his arm and he opens his eyes. 

What he sees takes his breath away. It’s the sapphire, but so much better. Instead of the stone itself, it’s been mounted onto a silver choker. _Engagement jewelry,_ he realizes with a jolt, and his jaw hangs open.

His mouth is dry, but he forces himself to speak before he can reach his hands out, “Do you know what this means? Truly?”

Link doesn’t respond directly, instead asking Sidon if he can put the choker on him. Like with anything else Link requests of him, he agrees in a heartbeat. He slips into the sleeping pool, allowing his head and shoulders to float above the water’s surface, giving Link direct access to his neck.

He shivers when Link grabs his tail. He’s gentle, incredibly so, and the warmth of his fingertips against such a sensitive part of him is heavenly. Link pushes his tail to one side, allowing it to hang over his shoulder and out of the way of the back of his neck. He feels Link chuckle behind him as his tail twitches in his hand. As soon as he lets go, Sidon’s tail flaps excitedly against his shoulder and the chuckle turns into a soft giggle.

The neck bracer is removed. Sidon doesn’t have time to be upset, as Link’s hands replace it shortly after. His caresses are soft as he touches at the base of Sidon’s neck. It’s less about exploration and more about the simple pleasure of skin to skin contact. 

Sidon feels a purr begin to well up in his chest, and instead of pushing it away, he allows it to swell up and out of him. Link chuckles again, and nuzzles his cheek against his dorsal fin. It’s cyclical: each rumbling purr is rewarded with a soft touch, causing him to purr even louder.

Finally, Link’s hands leave his neck, though Sidon doesn’t worry. He feels Link shift, and suddenly they’re closer together, Link’s feet hanging into the water in front of his shoulders. He can feel the warmth of Link’s breath against the back of his neck, and he suppresses a shiver.

The metal is cool against his skin, but not cold. He isn’t sure if it’s because Link’s hands are warm or if he’s so flustered he’s running hot, but either way the sensation isn’t unpleasant.

Link is careful but soft as he allows the sapphire to settle across his throat. Each brush of his fingers sends Sidon reeling, filled with warmth and love. His fingers are steady as he pulls the choker taut. The clasp is fastened easily, and as soon as it’s in place, Sidon feels as if until that moment, his world has never been right.

If there’s any doubt left in his mind as to what’s going on, it’s chased away by the soft kiss Link places on his neck. It’s just above the choker, nearing the base of his tail, and his lips are so soft. It feels right to be Link’s.

No doubts remain, but Link still uses his words. He leans in close to Sidon’s ear, beneath his head fin, and whispers his conviction, “I love you.”

His world is entirely different yet exactly the same, and he realizes that Link’s love has been there all along. 

He turns around and crowds Link, though the sudden closeness isn’t unwelcome. Link’s legs are still in the water, and Sidon moves between them to hold his cheeks in his hands. He feels the way Link leans into the touch, and takes a moment to look at the beautiful man before him. He’s wearing his sapphire circlet, Sidon realizes belatedly, and he allows himself to feel possessive at the sight. 

“I love you,” he whispers against Link’s lips. Link shivers, though his eyes are overflowing with adoration. So Sidon says it again. And again. And again, over and over until Link rolls his eyes in playful frustration and pulls him into a kiss.

There are stars dancing behind his eyelids, he’s sure. It isn’t because of the kiss, but because of the knowledge that Link is his and he is Link’s. Finally.

They’ve both waited long enough, both had blunders and miscommunications, and it’s intoxicatingly sweet to finally fall into one another. They kiss over and over, barely taking the time to breathe before their lips meet once more. Sidon smiles when he feels Link thumbing at the sapphire on his neck, and whispers more “I love you”s against his lips.

It’s closer to perfect than he could have ever imagined, and he holds Link as close as he possibly can. He doesn’t plan on letting go.

* * *

They’d had a discussion about engagement and courting, and though sapphire jewelry is usually intended to serve as a marriage proposal, they both agree to spend a long period of time courting. Marriage sounds lovely, but they want to get to know one another as lovers before taking such a big step.

Sidon still insists on having a sapphire choker made for Link, taking great pride in the fact that they match. 

Link, on the days he’s at the Domain (which are becoming more and more frequent, to the point it’s rarer for him to be gone than around), insists on putting Sidon’s jewelry on each morning. He’s wormed his way into Sidon’s heart and his chambers, and soon enough a massive water bed has been placed near his sleeping pool.

Each morning when they wake up, they spend as much time cuddled close as they possibly can. Eventually, Sidon pulls them both out of bed or the water.

It’s become a ritual to dress each other. Some mornings it’s sensual and leads to being _undressed,_ though others it’s a way for them to touch each other for as long as possible, basking in the other’s warmth. No matter the context, each gentle touch is sweeter than the last. 

Link starts with the cuffs at his ankles and wrists. His belt comes next, followed by the spaulders at his shoulders and his head piece. Link often blows at the feather atop his head, greatly amused at the way it bobs about in the air. His chuckles are sweeter than honey, and despite his feigned protests, Sidon enjoys it when Link is playful.

Every time Link fastens the sapphire choker to his neck, his breath hitches. He’s bound to Link in a way he’s longed for since they first met at Inogo Bridge all that time ago, and he’s reminded of it each day. He could never forget his love for Link, but having the choker rest at his throat is a constant reminder, keeping him warm even when Link isn’t at his side.

The bracer always comes last, fitting snugly atop the choker. Link thumbs at the sapphire and topaz when he’s finished, and Sidon will be met with soft kisses or playful bites to his neck, depending on the day. 

When Sidon dresses Link, it’s a bit more difficult. Link had insisted first that he should dress Sidon each day, so Sidon had been just as insistent about helping Link.

Link is able to use the Sheikah Slate to change outfits quickly, though Sidon finds that Link often prefers taking clothes on and off himself. He allows Sidon to pick an outfit for him at the beginning of the day, and Sidon is rather _indulgent_ about dressing Link in his armor. With so much exposed skin in front of him, how can he resist smothering Link with kisses and gentle touches as he dresses him? (Sometimes that includes hot swipes of his tongue and not-so-gentle nibbles with his teeth, though they both enjoy it).

Almost every day, Sidon chooses the Zora armor. He’s fond of it for many reasons. It’s comforting to see Link dressed in armor designed by his people, even more so knowing that it had been made by Mipha. He misses his sister dearly, and seeing Link in her armor soothes his ache with newfound happiness. The crimson color adds a level of possessiveness, and though he tries to deny it, Link sees right through him. He teases Sidon, of course, but they both know it’s playful. The pieces of armor Sidon had commissioned specifically for the armor always stand out to him, and it’s beautiful seeing a mix of his and Mipha’s love working to protect Link.

The Zora armor makes him feel possessive, so he delights in seeing Link wear it as much as possible.

Sidon has spoiled Link with so much jewelry that it’s sometimes difficult to decide how to dress him. The sapphire earrings always stay, of course, even when every other part of Link is laid bare. The choker is another given, placed tenderly onto Link’s neck each morning, long before his clothing or armor. He’s careful with his claws, though Link has proved to him time and time again that it’s alright to be rough.

A tall armoire filled with jewelry rests in the corner of the room, one half dedicated to Sidon and the other to Link. 

Each morning, he sorts through the abundance of jewelry, finding that every piece is equally as handsome when they decorate Link’s skin. It’s often difficult to decide, though he’s particularly fond of decorating Link with opals and sapphires. For his part, Link is incredibly sweet and accepting of Sidon’s spoiling, quickly growing to love his doting. They both enjoy it when Sidon covers him in pretty things, especially the process.

Sidon touches Link more than strictly necessary when he puts jewelry on him. He craves his warmth, the rugged softness of his scarred skin, and allows his hands to linger. Neither of them mind, though when they’re in a rush, Link chuckles at Sidon as he moves his hands away. 

The sapphire circlet is a favorite of Sidon’s, they both know. Neither of them acknowledge exactly _why,_ but they both enjoy the thought.

Whether they spend their days together or apart, they start and end each day with one another. It’s more than Sidon could have ever hoped for, and he’s sure to tell Link he loves him every chance he gets. They’d spent too much time dancing around their feelings, so he uses each moment they spend together to express the intensity of his love. Link often flusters or reacts playfully, though he returns Sidon’s declarations of love every time.

Every moment they spend together brings them closer. Despite all of their mistakes (he’s grateful that they’d both been given the opportunity to work on communication and treating one another fairly), he wouldn’t change a thing.

He’s eternally grateful to have given Link the sapphire earrings.


	2. All That Glitters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter! I love power bottom Link in case you can't tell.
> 
> Also I saw [lunibean](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDeqJxDqYoB/>this</a>%20comic%20by%20the%20amazing%20<a%20href=), and I was inspired to give Link some Gerudo friends. I love the Gerudo and I love the idea of Link having friends in Gerudo Town (and secretly loving gossip).
> 
> Once again, consent is very important! I was very careful to emphasize and hammer in that consent is important, even in a well-established relationship. Also yes I love chokers and jewelry just the idea of being draped in jewelry and nothing else is too much.

Though Link doesn’t visit Gerudo Town often, he’s fond of the desert settlement. He isn’t fond enough to stay for very long though, the scorching heat acting as a strong deterrent. He’s made friends with many of the Gerudo, so he stomachs the heat to celebrate with them on the rare occasion he visits to hunt Modulga.

He’d spent most of his day hunting Electric Lizalfos. His Rubber armor needs upgrading, and Tera had requested an abundance of tails and topaz in exchange. It’s tedious work, and if it weren’t for the Thunder Helm, he would have given up ages ago. 

After a day spent tracking and killing Lizalfos, he finally has enough tails to please the Great Fairy. Instead of heading for her fountain, he teleports to Daqo Chisay shrine. 

The slate makes quick work of changing his clothes, and he’s soon dressed in his Vai outfit. It’s been dyed black, and whenever he wears it Sidon tells him that the color compliments his tan complexion. He thumbs the choker at his neck at the thought of his prince and feels his cheeks flush hot. For once, he’s grateful for the veil that covers his face, preventing the guards at the entrance from noticing his blush.

He heads to The Noble Canteen on instinct, and smiles when he’s greeted by roaring laughter.

Barta waves at him from across the bar, and Link waves back. They aren’t close enough for him to approach her, though they have a quiet respect for one another. Despite getting lost in the desert one too many times, Barta is mostly dependable and a skilled warrior.

Yaido waves in greeting, and he takes a seat at her table. She’s sitting with Isha and Cara, and Link doesn’t miss the way their hands rest on the table, fingers laced together. He gives a pointed look to Isha, who flushes and turns her head before telling him about the new jewelry she’s working on. The distraction works and Link’s eyes sparkle with interest—he is one of their best customers, after all. 

He isn’t distracted for long, and asks Yaido about the new couple. His signs are exaggerated, meant for the entire table to see. Yaido takes the bait and grins before launching into the story of how Cara _finally_ made a move on Isha.

“Took you both long enough,” despite the veil covering his face, it’s obvious that he’s sporting a knowing grin. 

Isha is more embarrassed than Cara, and orders a round of drinks, hoping to take the attention off of her flushed face. Cara’s soft whispers against her ear don’t seem to help her situation, but Link and Yaido are easily bribed. 

The bar’s owner, Furosa, _still_ won’t make him a noble pursuit, though he isn’t too bothered. He’s found that he enjoys watching his friends get drunk instead of making a fool of himself. The one time he successfully bribed Barta to buy him one, he’d ended up crying about how clueless Zora princes are. Though that problem has been resolved, the hangover he’d suffered is almost as unforgettable as how messy he’d become while drunk. 

He sips at his Voltfruit juice in silence, listening to the women chatter around him. It’s mostly gossip, though Link still finds himself engrossed in their conversation. Occasionally he’ll chime in, but he’s content to listen to his friends talk about the town’s latest gossip. The environment is warm, inviting, and it’s worth braving the desert heat. 

A smile is stuck on his face, the women’s laughter infectious. 

Eventually, Yaido proudly announces that she’d gotten her nipples pierced. Isha flushes, her face now constantly darkened with a blush, and Cara cackles.

Link is confused.

He’s familiar with piercings. Sidon had given him a second pair of sapphire earrings, small studs to balance out the ones that dangle. He’d been confused, until Sidon had suggested having his ears pierced a second time so that he could wear both earrings at once. Link hadn’t realized that places other than ears could be pierced.

It’s Link’s turn to blush now, as he finally realizes the implication. Yaido elbows him, but spares him in favor of teasing Isha.

“Isha, we _all_ know about yours. Cara is always blabbing about how you sleep naked, wearing nothing but jewelry,” her voice is muddled with laughter, ringing loudly in Link’s ears. He watches Isha cover her face with her hands, and feels like he should do the same.

Yaido turns to him once it’s clear that Isha is out of commission. Link is flustered, grateful for his veil now more than ever. He’d never considered piercing anything other than his ears, but hearing about the possibilities has his mind reeling. He can’t help but imagine what the piercings would look like on himself, and he definitely shouldn’t be doing so in public.

His friends know he isn’t interested in women, that he’s _engaged,_ but it doesn’t stop Yaido from asking if he’d like to see. 

He answers immediately, a firm no that comes from deep in his throat. He shakes his head back and forth for good measure, and decides that Yaido has had one too many Noble Pursuits. 

Cara volunteers to get Yaido home safely, and orders a glass of water for her. Isha has fallen asleep against Cara’s shoulder, and Link isn’t sure if she’s had too much to drink or if she’s simply tired. It’s well known that Isha puts in long hours in the shop, designing and creating new pieces of jewelry well into the night.

It’s impossible to miss the soft smile Cara has when she runs her fingers through Isha’s hair. It reminds Link of Sidon’s claws skimming through his own, and he touches the sapphire at his throat. 

Gerudo women are known for their strength, so he isn’t surprised when Cara lifts Isha up and into her arms without much effort. Yaido has downed the glass of water, and Cara holds Isha while allowing the other woman to lean on her shoulder. Link allows Yaido to wrap her free arm around his own shoulders, and they begin the short walk to Yaido’s home.

Pyra and Sumati, Yaido’s girlfriends, are waiting when they bring her home. They both fuss over their partner, and Link finds it adorable. Confident that Yaido is in good hands for the night, he and Cara step outside.

Isha has begun to snore softly against Cara’s chest. The sight reminds him of how effortlessly Sidon is able to carry him, how safe he feels in his arms. Before he can get too worked up, he bids the women _Sav’oor_ and teleports to the shrine near Tera’s fountain. One more stop before he can head home.

The sapphire at his neck causes him to flush in excitement each time he touches it, and Link eagerly awaits returning home to his prince. 

* * *

Days pass, and Link finds his mind wandering back to the night at The Noble Canteen. In moments where he has too much time to think, the idea of nipple piercings overwhelms him. At first he’s embarrassed, but he quickly finds the idea arousing. Sidon has begun to notice that something is going on. Link gets so distracted that he’s only able to pull himself out of fantasizing when he feels himself begin to grow hard.

After a week, he gives in. He jerks off to the thought of metal bars running through his nipples, Sidon toying with them with his claws and tongue. He presses his face into the pillow beneath him, curled up on their bed. His toes curl in the sheets, and he’s grateful that Sidon is occupied with the elders. He pays more attention to his nipples than usual as he gets off, and he comes harder than he ever does on his own.

He can’t deny himself any longer.

His fantasy has been at the front of his mind for a week straight, and he’s gotten off on the thought of nipple piercings. If his arousal has stayed constant and overwhelming for so long, it can’t be ignored.

He dons his Vai clothes before he leaves, already dreading the conversation he’ll have to have with Isha.

* * *

They’re both embarrassed, but he has to ask. Isha won’t look him in the eye. Link trains his eyes on a display of earrings, though he’s perfectly content with the two pairs decorating his ears. 

Starlight Memories has a back room that he’s never ventured into, and he watches as Isha disappears inside. She comes back with a small chest, eyes focused on the sales counter rather than Link.

He’s one of her best customers, and he suspects that anyone else would have been told to fuck off. 

Isha closes the curtain at the front of the shop, allowing them privacy. She gestures Link toward the chest, unwilling to open it herself. Link takes a hesitant step forward, though his hands are eager. He flips open the metal clasp, opening the chest to reveal rows upon rows of barbells and hoops. 

He’s immediately drawn to a pair of silver barbells, small sapphires glinting on the ends. 

Though Isha doesn’t want to look at him, she can’t ignore his questioning stare. She gives a curt nod, and Link picks up the jewelry. He’s careful, the bars small in his hand. They’re perfect.

“If you were a _Vai,_ you’d have no issues finding a piercer here. We’re rather open about all of this,” Isha gestures vaguely. Link hadn’t even considered that he couldn’t have the piercings done in Gerudo Town, though it makes sense. It’s an open secret that he isn’t a _Vai,_ but having his chest exposed for piercings would make it too obvious to ignore.

Link appreciates Gerudo culture. The women of Gerudo Town are very open about sex and sexuality—much more than Hylians—and it’s refreshing. Isha is an exception, more shy than her peers (hence the secrecy) though he can’t blame her. He appreciates the normalcy, the openness, that this isn’t something to be ashamed of.

He isn’t ashamed, but he’s still embarrassed. It’s less about the piercings themselves and more about the reaction he hopes to elicit from Sidon, but he still finds himself flustered at the thought.

His wallet is straining, but he pays Isha well, tipping her for her troubles.

“I know you had your ears pierced by a Zora. Why don’t you ask around the Domain for a piercer?” He’s handing over a small sack of rupees as Isha poses the question, and he grins in response. He adds another silver rupee for her help and teleports away.

Dagah Keek shrine is secluded enough that he can sink to the floor of the entrance without worrying that he’ll be spotted. His new jewelry is stored in the slate, and his pants are barely pushed aside before he’s fucking into his fist.

He comes quickly. Buying the jewelry had nearly been too much. It isn’t the piercings themselves he finds so arousing (though the idea of having his sensitive nipples toyed with even more is far from unappealing), but the idea of doing something so inherently erotic, just for Sidon.

With his clean hand, he thumbs at the sapphire choker that lays taut against his neck. He’s going to make Sidon come undone like never before. 

* * *

Finding a piercer is more difficult than he would have expected. 

He somehow manages to forget that Zora don’t have nipples, making his task even more difficult. He’s familiar with most of the piercers in the Domain, though he’s still embarrassed at the thought of approaching one of them and asking for piercings anywhere but his ears.

Eventually, he settles on the piercer Sidon had chosen for his ears. He trusts his beloved’s judgement, and this is no different.

Her name is Laruto, and he learns that she’s courting Gaddison. He makes small talk with her before getting to the point, and courting somehow becomes the topic of conversation. He isn’t sure how to bring the idea of piercings up, so eventually he blurts out his request, his hands too shaky to sign.

“Would you be able to pierce my nipples?”

Silence.

Link is too nervous to look at Laruto, so he’s unable to read her expression. He isn’t expecting the confusion that tinges her soft voice as she asks, “What are nipples?”

He should have expected this. He really should have expected that she wouldn’t be familiar with Hylian anatomy, but his ears still burn red. Link doesn’t know what else to do, so he explains to her what nipples are, in rather loose terms. She seems to understand what he means, and Link is grateful that she isn’t judging him.

“It isn’t common, but genital piercings are popular among some Zora. If you had told me from the beginning that it’s like that, I would have understood.”

His protests die in his throat. It isn’t the same, but he’s just grateful that Laruto seems unbothered. The Gerudo are accepting _and_ open, while most Zora aren’t as brazen about sexuality. He hadn’t known what exactly to expect, but he should have known that Sidon’s people would be just as accepting. 

It isn’t the idea of embracing his sexuality that’s embarrassing. Unlike anything else, this isn’t something he can figure out on his own. It requires asking for outside help, which is what has Link so flustered. He’s beyond excited to surprise Sidon, but enlisting the help of Isha and Laruto is awkward, to say the least. 

Laruto pulls him out of his thoughts as she sits him down on a padded table meant for piercing, not giving him time to sink further into embarrassment. His hands shake the slightest bit, and he realizes that he’s nervous. 

He hands the barbells over to Laruto at her request and allows himself to lay back on the table. He removes his shirt with practiced ease, and sits quietly as Laruto works on disinfecting his skin and her tools.

When he’d had his ears pierced, the process was quick and streamlined. Laruto had dabbed Fairy Tonic onto his ears, instantly healing the piercings. He knows what to expect.

The piercings are finished without much fanfare. It had hurt, of course, but he’s experienced so much worse in his time spent adventuring. The Fairy Tonic smells sickly sweet, and Link’s sweet tooth tempts him to drink it. Instead, he holds still and allows Laruto to apply it to his piercings, instantly healing them without the need for continued cleaning or treatment.

Just as he had with Isha, he pays Laruto well. He’s nearly out of rupees now, though the results are worth it.

He waits until he’s back in the privacy of his and Sidon’s shared quarters before he takes the time to admire himself. There’s a floor length mirror affixed to the wall next to their armoire. He strips off his shirt, taking in the sight of the tiny sapphires on his chest gleaming in the light. 

It’s sensual, but it’s far from the most erotic thing he’s done involving Sidon and the mirror. 

His embarrassment is gone, the awkwardness of seeking out help with such a task quickly fading away. His nervous energy almost instantly gives way to arousal, and it isn’t long before Link finds himself sprawled out on the floor in front of the mirror. 

He doesn’t have enough hands. He wants to play with his piercings and jerk himself off and fuck himself all at once. Instead, Link settles for fucking his fingers roughly against his prostate with one hand while tugging mercilessly at his piercings with the other. He stares himself down in the mirror, entranced by the sapphires that gleam on his chest. It’s heavenly, euphoric, and once more he comes harder than he ever has on his own. 

Link is excited to show Sidon. He isn’t sure if he’s more excited to figure out if sex with him can somehow get _better,_ or to see just how much the sight of him pierced and laid bare for his beloved will drive Sidon crazy.

He’s going to wreak havoc on Sidon, and he can’t wait to tempt his prince into letting loose on him.

* * *

Link is dressed from head to toe in jewelry and nothing else.

A silver band tightly encircles one of his thick thighs, resting just a few inches below his ass. He’s wearing his sapphire circlet, his hair loose around his shoulders. Long, chained necklaces join the choker at his neck, and his wrists and ankles are decorated with bracelets. 

Night has fallen. The bedroom is lit up by Luminous Stones and the bright white of a nearly full moon. Link is waiting for his prince.

Finally, he hears footsteps. His hearing is keen, and he can tell the instant Sidon steps foot in their shared quarters. One of his ears twitches in excitement, and he splays out on his stomach in anticipation. The sheets are cool against the heat of his skin, and he does his best to find a pose that’s too sultry to resist.

Sidon’s footsteps approach now, but stop abruptly in the bedroom’s door frame. Link looks up to meet his gaze, pleased at the way Sidon’s pupils flare. He lets out a snort, barely audible, and stalks toward the bed where Link lays.

“My most treasured sapphire, you have no idea what seeing you like this does to me. Your beauty is beyond compare, a gift from Goddess Hylia herself. _You_ are a gift, one I will never tire of unwrapping,” despite his sweet words, Sidon’s tone is rough.

Link smirks. His prince is too sweet, too _good._ Link loves him with every part of his being, and that’s what pushes him to sit up, revealing his chest. Sidon stands at the foot of the bed, and Link can feel the air between them heat up as Sidon snorts once more. His pupils dilate again and stay the slightest bit blown out. Link is unable to look away. 

Sidon is always insistent that Link is gorgeous, handsome, any and every combination of flattering words. It’s in moments like this that Link realizes it’s _Sidon_ who is handsome beyond words. He leans up to Sidon, beckoning him downward to meet him in the middle. Sidon complies, and Link whispers to him just how handsome, stunning, gorgeous he is. His prince is beyond comparison under the low light, and Link watches as blue erupts across his face. Sidon is truly the most beautiful creature in all of Hyrule.

Almost as soon as it’s there, the blush is gone, replaced by an intensity Link has come to crave. Sidon pulls back from Link the slightest bit, and his eyes are fixed on his chest. Link knows the sapphires are gleaming, though his focus is on Sidon, on his reactions. His tail flaps once out of excitement, and Link finds it endearing. 

A large hand reaches toward Link’s chest, but before it makes contact, it stops. Link nearly groans. He stares into Sidon’s eyes, searching, and the love and lust that swim amongst the black and gold are clear as day.

“May I touch you?” Sidon’s voice holds careful restraint, and Link falls in love all over again. 

“Yes,” he rasps out, and Sidon’s hand is on him. 

Sidon is gentle as he pushes Link back to lay down. His prince still stands at the foot of the bed, one hand splayed out across Link’s chest as he stares down at him, eyes dark. 

Link moans the instant Sidon thumbs at one of his piercings. He can’t help it. He’s been waiting for this for _so long,_ and Sidon’s touch against the piercing is sweeter than his own could ever be.

His thumb moves, slowly circling Link’s nipple, and he wiggles about, seeking out contact where he needs it most. Sidon chuckles above him, though he isn’t cruel. If anything, he’s _too_ gentle as he slowly explores Link’s chest. Now both of Sidon’s hands are on him, each rubbing at his nipples. Occasionally, he’ll tug on the end of one of the piercings, causing Link to cry out. He doesn’t do it often enough. 

When he looks up into Sidon’s eyes, he finds them filled with fascination. His touches are gentle, exploratory, and Link would find it endearing if he weren’t so impatient. Gentle touches can only do so much, can only be enough for so long. 

Link’s legs are near the foot of the bed, so Sidon pushes him up toward the center. Link sighs out in relief when Sidon joins him on the bed, though he’s confused when Sidon’s face is nowhere near his own. He wants to kiss him, _needs_ to kiss him. Oh. _Oh._ This is so much more than a kiss, and Link is helpless to do anything but give in.

Sidon has settled his face above Link’s chest, and his long tongue is circling one of his pierced nipples. He flicks at Link’s nipple, teasing, and Link pushes his chest up against Sidon’s mouth. He can _feel_ Sidon’s chuckle against his skin, but he can also feel him holding back. Sidon is being gentle for Link’s sake, and he isn’t sure how long he can take it. He loves when Sidon is gentle, loves every soft touch, but right now it isn’t what he _needs._

Sharp teeth ghost over and near his piercings, causing Link to whine and squirm, seeking out contact. Finally, Sidon clamps down his mouth on one of Link’s nipples, teasing it with the points of his teeth while he flicks the barbell with his tongue. Link is in ecstasy. Sidon’s mouth is gone, and before he can protest, his other nipple is receiving the same treatment. Sidon’s mouth is hot, warm, wet, everything he could ever ask for and more. It’s perfect, Sidon is perfect, and Link is lost in pleasure. 

It still isn’t enough. Sidon is holding back, Link can tell. He can always tell.

At this point in their relationship, they both know that Link can handle it when Sidon lets loose. He enjoys it, enjoys when sex becomes rough and hot and messy as much as he enjoys sweet lovemaking. But he doesn’t want lovemaking now, and it’s undeniable that the way Sidon licks at his chest is heading that way. 

One of his hands is fisted in the sheets while the other is gently holding Sidon’s twitching tail. He allows Sidon to swirl his tongue around a nipple once more, and pulls away before he’ll be unable to. 

It’s easy to flip them over, and he relishes the way Sidon moans at the display of strength. He pushes Sidon up the bed, crowding him with lust in his eyes until his dorsal fin is nearly touching the headboard. Sidon’s eyes are wide, excited, and Link drinks it in. They both enjoy being in charge, though Link knows that Sidon is particularly fond of being pushed around by him. 

Somewhere along the way, Sidon had shed every piece of his regalia, everything but his choker. The sapphire gleams bright against his neck, and Link is drawn in.

He sits on Sidon’s chest, and they both know what’s coming. Sidon plays with the silver band on his thigh, slipping a claw between the metal and his skin. Link sighs into the touch, though he doesn’t break eye contact with Sidon. 

Sidon knows what he’s going to do, but Link still asks for permission, “I want to sit on your face. Is that alright?”

Before he’s finished with his question, Sidon is nodding frantically, a mantra of “yes” and “please” spilling from his lips. Link smiles down at his prince. This isn’t new, far from it, and Link knows how much Sidon enjoys it when he loses himself on his lips and tongue. No matter how many times he’s straddled Sidon’s face, the action never loses its thrill, Link taking sweet satisfaction in the desperation in Sidon's eyes. As much as this is for Sidon, it’s for him as well, and it’s so easy to find himself lost in the pleasure his prince is eager to shower him in. 

Link sits down on Sidon’s face and shudders when wet warmth is immediately pressed against his perineum. Sidon is _still_ teasing him, but Link is done waiting. He holds Sidon in place by his crest and tilts his hips just right, allowing Sidon’s tongue to lick across his hole. 

Sidon moans beneath him. and the vibration of his mouth and tongue against his hole is heavenly. Link grinds his ass down onto Sidon, insistent. Sidon knows what he wants, and Link will make sure that he gets it. He looks down into Sidon’s eyes, waiting to see when he’ll let loose. 

He’s surprised when Sidon suddenly becomes rough. His eyes had changed the smallest bit, though Link can see amusement pooling in them along with lust. His large hands, once splayed out on Link’s thighs, move quickly to grasp at Link’s piercings. Moans spill from his lips, one after another as Sidon practically pulls them out of him. He’s rough with his piercings, rough with his ass, and it’s almost too much. It’s exactly what he needs. 

A shudder courses through his body at the realization that his hole is wet, slick with Sidon’s saliva. It feels good, heavenly, and the squelching sounds coming from where Sidon’s tongue is speared inside of him cause a fierce blush to erupt across his face and up to the tips of his ears. Only Sidon could ruin him so perfectly. 

Sharp claws are no longer careful, and Link jolts each time they scratch at his nipples. Sidon tugs on the barbells at the ends of his piercings, each movement sharp and precise. Despite the piercings being so new, his prince has already figured out exactly how to overwhelm Link with relentless pleasure. He moans, squirms, cries out, but despite it all he holds himself firmly in position on Sidon’s face. It’s too much, not enough, and even as he’s beginning to lose himself, he grinds down onto Sidon’s tongue. 

He’s close. He hadn’t planned on coming, not so quickly, but Sidon is ruthless, the perfect balance of rough and loving. His fingers are relentless as they tug and twist at Link’s piercings, his tongue unforgiving as he presses against Link’s prostate, over and over. Despite it all, Link can still feel Sidon’s tail twitching against the sheets, can still feel the sweet nothings he’s trying (and failing, mouth otherwise occupied) to whisper into Link’s exposed skin. 

His orgasm hits him hard. One moment he’s writhing above Sidon, his hands braced on the headboard for leverage. The next, he’s so overwhelmed with pleasure that he becomes hypersensitive. Every little touch, every spark of pleasure is so much that it feels like another orgasm. 

Sidon is gentle as he brings Link down, rubbing at his tender nipples in soothing circles. His tongue is gone (Link misses feeling full the instant it leaves) and his mouth is whispering along Link’s thighs. It’s easy for Sidon to pull Link down so that their lips can meet, and Link lets himself fall into the kiss. It’s soft, gentle, the first kiss they’ve shared all night. It’s perfect. 

Those same large hands, once rough with his body, now run up and down his back in soothing patterns. Link takes a moment to bask in Sidon’s spoiling, to allow the pleasure of his orgasm to wash over him. He rides the high for as long as he can, and when it’s gone, he’s left feeling giddy and decidedly still worked up.

“What a lovely gift you’ve given me, my dear Link. You’re always full of surprises, and seeing you draped in sapphires, every part of you covered in jewels, is more than I can handle. Thank you for allowing me to indulge in you,” Sidon’s voice is the perfect mix of soft and husky.

One of his ears twitches as Sidon whispers into it, telling him how much he loves him, what a perfect sapphire he is, how lucky he is to have him. Link brushes his fingers against the sapphire at Sidon’s throat, grateful that the prince is _his._

Determined to stake his claim, he pulls Sidon into a bruising kiss. His tongue is insistent as it presses into the prince’s mouth, and it isn’t an accident when he nicks it on one of his sharp teeth. He wants Sidon to have a taste of what’s to come, and he doesn’t miss the way he stiffens beneath him. He lets Sidon suck his tongue into his mouth, lets him drink down his blood. They’re both greedy, and Link wouldn’t have it any other way. 

When he decides he’s satisfied, he pulls away. He’d gotten Sidon to let go, but now he wants to have Sidon take control of his pleasure. 

He smirks as he fumbles around for a specific pillow. Inside the pillow case he finds a vial of lubricant, stashed away for exactly this purpose. Normally, they’d use Sidon’s own slick, but that won’t work for what Link has in mind. 

The vial is pressed into Sidon’s hand, and Link smiles as he watches realization take over his features. His beloved is adorable, captivating, and it’s endearing to watch his cheeks color blue as he realizes what’s in his hand. 

Sidon is large, much taller than Link. There’s only a few ways this will work, so Link sets about preparing. He makes quick work of propping pillows up against the headboard. Despite enjoying it when his prince gets rough, he always wants Sidon to be comfortable. He pushes Sidon up to sit up against the pillows, satisfied with his position. 

Because Sidon is so much taller than him, it’s difficult for them to pleasure one another like this. But they’re both determined, both crafty, and they’d figured out long ago how to configure their bodies so they fit perfectly together. And a perfect fit it is. Sidon knows exactly what Link is doing, and they share a small smile as Link crawls toward Sidon’s sheath. 

He ghosts hot breath across it, and it’s obvious that the skin is already parting. It glistens with slick, and Link can’t resist poking his tongue out for a taste. Sidon growls at him, and lifts Link up into his strong hands. Link’s hips are nearly engulfed by both of Sidon’s hands, and he’s lifted up so that Sidon can lick across his hole.

They fit together perfectly, and from the angle he’s positioned them in, Link can lean down and lick his way into Sidon’s slit. Strong thighs quiver beneath him, and Link is unsurprised to find that the heads of Sidon’s cocks are already pushing against his tongue. Before he can start to tease, Sidon has licked into his hole once more, this time joined by a finger. He’s shifted his hands, freeing up one to finger Link while the other grips tightly around his waist, holding him in place.

His gasp is involuntary as Sidon dribbles some of the lube across his hole. It’s cold, causing him to shiver, though it’s immediately remedied by Sidon’s finger pressing back into him. It’s quickly joined by a second, and Link doubles down. Sidon’s tongue is heavenly inside of him as Link works into his slit once more, savoring the taste. Two of his fingers quickly join it, and he can feel Sidon shuddering around him. Sidon adds a second slicked up finger to his hole, and it’s Link’s turn to shudder.

He turns his attention to Sidon’s cocks, finally, and coaxes them out from his sheath and into the heated air. They stand tall, stealing all of Link’s focus.

The hand holding him up shifts. Sidon’s arm wraps tightly around him as his fingers brush along the silver band on Link’s thigh. They dig into his skin pleasantly, and Link knows it’s deliberate. Sidon loves covering him in jewelry and pretty things. He’s unable to resist touching the jewels, touching Link, teasing and thanking him all at once for putting on such a show. 

Link tears his attention back to Sidon’s cocks and smirks as they twitch toward him. He grabs them both, licking sloppily around both of the tapered tips. They’re already leaking precum and Link licks it up, sucking at the tips in an attempt to earn more. Sidon _keens,_ and Link grips the bases, pumping up and down as he sucks and mouths and licks at both of Sidon’s cocks. 

He doesn’t remember when Sidon had added a third finger, but he can’t ignore the fourth. He plans to take both of Sidon, always does. The fourth finger stretches, burns inside of him, but Link knows that what’s to come will be so much better. 

Hanging upside down, pulled tight against Sidon, he’s the happiest man in the world. He’s held in place by strong arms, and though he knows they won’t let him fall, it’s thrilling to hang with his mouth open over Sidon’s cocks. This is the only way they can both pleasure each other like this, with the use of their mouths (other than getting in the water), but Link can’t bring himself to notice whatever discomfort is creeping up on him. The strain of his muscles is easily ignored in favor of the pleasure Sidon is lavishing him with. 

Finally, he pulls away from Sidon’s cocks with a loud pop, the noise causing him to shudder with pleasure. His mouth had squelched loudly around Sidon’s cocks and slick and precum, and he loves how messy he’s able to make his prince. 

Sidon is gentle with him as he lays Link down on his back, though looking into his eyes reveals that he’s hanging on by a thread. Having Sidon balance between pleasuring Link and basking in his own pleasure is a test for them both. He’s ready to snap, ready to take more pleasure for himself while he gives everything he has to Link. 

Link lets himself fall into submissiveness, eager to be well and truly fucked. He allows Sidon to lay him down, to pin him in with his arms. Link admires the strength of his muscles and makes no effort to hide it. 

He leans up, first to bite harshly at Sidon’s neck and then to steal a kiss. He nicks himself again, giving Sidon another taste of his blood, tempting him with purpose. Link leans up to whisper into Sidon’s ear, “Please fuck me Sidon. Please let loose on me. Please, please, _please. I love you._ ”

Sidon growls, a ground out _yes_ surfacing somewhere in the animosity. Sidon wants this as much as he does, and with that, Link allows himself to be taken. 

Twin cocks push into him, slowly despite the intensity of Sidon’s eyes. Link chances a look down and moans at the sight. The blue of Sidon’s cocks contrasts so perfectly with his tan skin. The sight is so much to take in, so instead he looks back at Sidon’s eyes. They’ve blown out, the ring of gold nearly invisible amongst the black. 

He shakes as Sidon pushes into him. It’s good, so good. When Sidon is finally fully seated, Link watches him let go.

Sidon grunts as he pushes into him, his pace relentless. Link is helpless to do anything but hang on, legs wrapped tightly around Sidon’s hips. His hands grip at Sidon’s back, and he yelps as teeth sink into his shoulder. It isn’t as hard as it will be when Sidon comes (Link knows from experience), but it’s enough to have him shuddering from pleasure that’s so good it hurts. 

The chains of his necklaces swing with every thrust, clinking loudly together between them. The band on his thigh presses into his delicate skin, and Link is sure he’ll be left with a bruise that Sidon will fuss over later. Link’s throat feels tight in the best of ways, the choker wrapped around it tying him to the man he loves. He spares a glance at Sidon’s neck, the sapphire there matching his own. He tries to smile, but a particularly hard thrust morphs it into a moan.

Moans spill from his mouth and he’s well and truly helpless. This is what he wants the most. He loves when Sidon is brutal, when he fucks him so hard that all Link can think about is his prince. Every single inch of him belongs to the man fucking into him. 

Link’s mind is quickly gone. His thoughts are unable to focus on anything but Sidon, his cocks, the overwhelming pleasure, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The ridges of Sidon’s cocks slip in and out of him, and each time one catches on his rim, his body jolts. His hole flutters around the girth occasionally, and each time it does, Sidon’s teeth dig in deeper. 

Sidon’s hands frame Link’s face as they pin him to the bed. Link can hear Sidon’s claws as they begin to tear into the sheets, and it’s one more thing to push him closer to the edge. 

One of his hands moves, pulling and tugging at Link’s piercings, and Link howls. Sidon growls out above him, the sound vibrating through him when teeth sink into his shoulder once more. All Link can feel is Sidon’s teeth against his skin, his cocks pushing into him at a relentless pace, and an uncoordinated hand pulling at his sensitive chest. 

The angle of Sidon’s hips changes, causing the ridges of his cocks to brush against Link’s prostate. He babbles, mind taken over by pleasure, and Sidon isn’t faring much better. His eyes are black, taken over by lust and the primal desire to take the pleasure that’s being willingly given to him. Link takes one last glance at the black depths before clenching his own eyes tightly shut, the action involuntary as Sidon grinds a ridge particularly hard against his prostate. 

He babbles louder. Sidon’s cocks move in and out of him, each thrust more hard than fast, each grind against his prostate deliberate. 

His nipples are hot, overly sensitive. It feels too good to push Sidon’s hand away, and Link feels himself becoming overstimulated, unwilling to do anything but sink into the feeling. 

Sidon growls into his ear, and suddenly his tongue is playing with the sapphire earrings that hang from it. His ears are another one of his weaknesses, and in such a blissed out state, it only adds to his mindless pleasure. His ear is wet, and when Sidon blows hot breath across the skin, Link nearly loses it. 

Impatient, gone with pleasure, he cants his hips desperately against Sidon’s. He meets Sidon’s thrusts with his own, grinding down on each ridge that slips inside of him. He clamps down on Sidon’s cocks, and he can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose or because of how overstimulated he is from it all. 

Teeth sink into his shoulder, deeper than before, and Link is pushed over the edge. He cries, squirming so hard he nearly thrashes about. His ears twitch with his orgasm, fluttering about as his toes curl. 

His world goes white, and he can barely register the feeling of Sidon filling him with his cum. He can’t think about anything but pleasure, anything but Sidon. When he comes down, Sidon is licking at his nipples. It’s gentle, sweet, but it’s still too much after such an intense orgasm. He’s reluctant to push Sidon’s head away, but he does and Sidon is quick as ever to respect his wishes. He noses up to Link for a kiss and it’s soft, gentle. 

As much as Link enjoys being roughed up, he loves when his beloved is gentle with him. He lives for the way Sidon runs his hands up and down his tired body, nearly sings with each gentle touch. Sidon practically worships him, and it feels so good, so _right,_ that Link sinks into the mattress.

Eventually, regretfully, Sidon has to pull out from inside of him. Link can feel himself clamp down in protest, causing Sidon to chuckle and lay a loving caress across his cheek. Link’s own cum has made a mess on their bellies, and Sidon’s begins to steadily drip out of him as soon as his cocks are gone. Link hates feeling empty, hates when Sidon is no longer inside of him, though he loves the way Sidon’s cum drips from his hole. 

A playful finger swipes at Link’s hole, causing it to twitch in protest, and Link is presented with a finger covered in cum. He feigns annoyance, but sucks at Sidon’s finger desperately.

The finger is pulled away all too soon, and Sidon whispers into his ear, “Be careful darling. If you continue like that, you’ll wind me up again.” 

Link shudders at his words, at how appealing Sidon is. The thought of going again makes his cock twitch with interest, but he’s too tired to entertain it. Sidon knows this, and follows up his heavy words with a gentle kiss.

His body goes limp as he allows Sidon to lift him up and out of the bed. Despite the intensity of their night, Sidon still sticks to their routine. He sets Link down in the sleeping pool, placing him on the bench inlaid in the stone wall. Link watches as he slips into the water, his movements graceful and effortless. 

Sidon is gentle with him, reverent and careful, as he removes all of his jewelry. The bracelets on his wrists and ankles come first, followed by the band on his thigh. The skin isn’t bruised like he’d thought, though it is tender, and Link sighs into Sidon’s shoulder when his prince massages at the area. 

Next come the necklaces, and they jingle softly as Sidon pulls them off. The sapphire circlet shines bright in Link’s now tangled hair, and Sidon is careful not to tug at the golden strands as he pulls it off. 

Link is expecting to have his choker removed before heading to sleep. Instead, Sidon begins to wash his hair. 

It’s easy to let himself sink into Sidon and allow himself to be spoiled. It feels good, much too good to resist in his tired state. Sidon is gentle with his hair (more than Link would be), and scrubs at the cum caked up on his stomach and thighs. 

When he holds a hand out for the cloth, Sidon hands it over. Link is just as gentle as he washes the cum from Sidon’s stomach, paying extra attention to be careful around his sheath. 

Eventually, they’re both clean, clad in nothing but their matching sapphire chokers.

Sidon filters out the sleeping pool, washing away the cum and soap and replenishing it with fresh, warm water. He asks Link where he’d prefer to sleep, ever the gentleman, and Link is enamored by how much Sidon cares about him. He clings tight to Sidon, whispering an “I love you” into his ear. Sidon answers in kind, and takes Link’s clinging as an unspoken answer. 

Link shifts slightly as Sidon moves beneath him, settling to float on his back in the sleeping pool. Link sprawls out on his front, kept warm by the waters around them and Sidon’s beating heart.

Before they can drift off to sleep, Link remembers to remove their engagement chokers. Sidon’s comes off first, followed by kisses and sweet whispers peppered across the skin of his neck and up to his cheeks. Sidon giggles, pulling him closer, and fiddles with the clasp at Link’s neck. 

Both of the chokers are placed at the edge of the pool, and Link knows that they’ll be the first things they put on in the morning. 

Sapphires gleam in his ears and chest, though it’s impossible for Link to ignore that the greatest gem of them all is the man beneath him. 

Sidon is his everything, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Link is Sidon’s sapphire, and he knows deep in his heart that Sidon is his as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any and all support, it means the world.


End file.
